Teacher's Pet
by greekgeekemm
Summary: REVAMPED! READ THE AN IN CHAPTER ONE! Teddy Lupin had come to teach at Hogwarts, but he is finding it very hard to concentrate due to a female student who just so happens to be his god sister. Rated for safety CHAPTERS TWO AND THREE NOW UP!
1. IMPORTANT AN!

**AN! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Hey guys! It's been forever since I've worked on this story. I wrote it year ago, and although you guys were amazing and gave me terrific feedback, I was rereading it and have decided I'm not happy with it. So (pause for dramatic effect) I'm rewriting it! Yay! I'm going through every chapter and editing, fixing, and enhancing the story line to (finger crossed) make this a better story. Feedback is always appreciated so if you feel like telling me what you want to see happen or how you feel about the rewrite please leave a review or pm me. Flames aren't appreciated, but constructive criticism is! Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter of the new and improved **_**Teacher's Pet**_**! **

**Ps! The only reason I had to put this note in a chapter of its own it because my story wouldn't update if I didn't put in a new chapter. If anyone knows how o fix this could you please message me? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Hey guys! It's been forever since I've worked on this story. I wrote it year ago, and although you guys were amazing and gave me terrific feedback, I was rereading it and have decided I'm not happy with it. So (pause for dramatic effect) I'm rewriting it! Yay! I'm going through every chapter and editing, fixing, and enhancing the story line to (finger crossed) make this a better story. Feedback is always appreciated so if you feel like telling me what you want to see happen or how you feel about the rewrite please leave a review or pm me. Flames aren't appreciated, but constructive criticism is! Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter of the new and improved **_**Teacher's Pet**_**! **

Teddy Lupin rolled out of bed and on to the floor with a loud thunk. He swore loudly before standing up and rubbed the back of his head. This was not a good morning. He had slept terribly the night before due to the screaming of one VERY annoying ex-girlfriend outside his window.

Victoire Weasley was Teddy's first and really only girlfriend. Their complicated and tumultuous relationship began back when they were both still at Hogwarts and Teddy would worship the ground she walked on. Vic was beautiful; of course, there was no denying that, with her long faintly red hair and steely blue eyes she looked like a princess from a fairy tale. Unfortunately she was more evil stepmother than she was Cinderella. She manipulated Teddy for years, trying to tell him what to wear and how to think, all the while saying it was his fault their relationship wasn't perfect. She even went so far as to blame his so-called "emotional unavailability" for the reason she cheated on him.

Teddy put up with it for years. In the early years, he did whatever she said, wanting nothing more than to please the girl he worshiped, changing his clothes, hair, and interests with her erratic whims. However, Vic's attitude began to wear on him. After he discovered her in his bed with her "friend from work" he finally ended it. Now she showed up at all hours of the day and night alternating between begging for a second chance and telling him she wasted her time on him.

Ignoring the painful headache that had nothing to do with the rather large amounts of fire whisky that he had consumed the previous evening, Teddy walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. He was still in a bad mood when he stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and clean. Looking in the mirror he had just decided to leave his hair its usual bluish color for the day, when he heard an owl at his window. Assuming it was just the delivery of the Daily Prophet, Teddy sighed, grabbed a couple of sickles off of his dresser, and made his way over to the window. The bird was a snowy owl that he recognized at once.

"Speckles?" he said with some shock. This owl belonged to the Potter family and was usually only used by the youngest of the Potter bunch, Lily.

Teddy quickly let the bird in and removed the letter from its leg. It was from Lils alright, which was strange, Lily and Teddy used to be really close until she went off to Hogwarts and Victoire told him to stop writing her for some strange reason. Teddy, being the totally sap he was, complied. Lily thought Teddy was abandoning her when she was trying to adjust to Hogwarts life and didn't speak to him for over a year. Finally, the Weasleys and Potters held a family reunion and invited Teddy, who was all too pleased to go, but once he got there, he and Lily had gotten into a bit of a fight where Lily accused him of hating her because she had been sorted into Slytherin. Teddy tried to explain himself, but that didn't go so well either, (Lily threw a bowl of pudding at his head, missed, and hit Victoire instead, before running to her room and locking the door behind her.) That was five years ago. He and Lily hadn't spoken since.

Banishing these bad memories from his mind, Teddy quickly tore open the letter and read it.

**Dear Teddy,**

**I know that things between us haven't been the best since I started Hogwarts, but I really do want to try to patch things up. I was told that you are going to be teaching DADA this year, and I don't want there to be any bad blood between us if you're going to be my teacher. We used to be best friends and I think that we could try to be those friends again.**

**I understand if you think that I was an immature little girl for getting so angry with you for not writing me, and if you throw this letter into the fire without even reading it, I will understand. But if you aren't cross with me anymore, and wish to be my friend again, please send Speckles back with a reply.**

**Yours**

**Lily**

**(p.s. I was really sorry to hear about you and Vic, but trust me, you can do much better)**

Teddy's face broke out into a huge smile while he read the letter. He had wanted to fix things between Lily and himself for years, but he was always afraid that she would still be mad at him, and didn't want to risk losing contact with all the Potters, especially Harry who was the major father figure in Teddy's life. Teddy had also been worried about his new position as her teacher and how that would affect their already rocky relationship.

Beaming, Teddy quickly scribbled down a reply, and gave it to Speckles who flew off as soon as the letter was attached to its leg. Teddy watched until it was out of sight. Some how, his day had just gotten a lot better.

Teddy and Lily continued to write each other back and forth for a week before they both left for Hogwarts. Teddy no longer dreaded seeing her in his class room, but looked forward to it. He hadn't even seen in five years and couldn't wait speak with her face to face.

From her letters, Teddy had discovered that she hadn't lost her fun and bright personality, or her fierce temper, that he swore he would never provoke again. Teddy missed little Lily. She had been such a sweet little kid; always tailing around after him, begging him to tell her a story or let her try out his new broom stick. It would be so refreshing to see his little girl again, and all he could think about, as he sat at his new spot as a teacher in the great hall, was how he couldn't wait to see her walk through those doors. She would probably be still wearing her fiery red hair in braided pigtails with ribbons on the ends, like she did when she was younger he thought with a small chuckle.

After what felt like hours of waiting for Teddy Lupin, it happened. The doors opened and a stream of students came rushing into the Great Hall, but one in particular caught Teddy's eye. Her every movement looked like an artfully choreographed ballet, her long wavy hair ran down her back like a fiery waterfall, and the way her hips swayed as she walked caused his blood to rush south. This beautiful woman with a perfect curvy body and round, perky breasts that he could imagine pressed against his muscular chest as he kissed those full, bright red lips, this couldn't be his little Lily. No, his Lily was a girl, not a woman. His Lily wouldn't cause all of these impure thoughts now running through his head like wildfire. His Lily was small and sweet, not tall and sexy.

She turned around in her seat and met his bewildered gaze. She gave a little smile that seemed to make the whole room light up, and waved at him. He waved back, smiling like a 16 year old boy who just saw a veela naked. She giggled, before turning back to her friends.

This couldn't be happening. Out of all the girls in the world, he couldn't want her. She was his god sister, and she was only 16! He was 27; he couldn't have her even if he wanted her… which he didn't… right? After eating very little, drinking far too much, and continuing an inward debate with himself for the entire feast, Teddy left to try to get to his room and maybe get some sleep.

'I was only shocked to see her look so grown up,' he thought to himself, as he walked. 'I just wasn't ready for it, that's all. I'll be fine tomorrow, after I get some sleep.'

"Teddy?" he heard a soft little voice say. He turned around to see the temptress in question standing there. She sauntered toward him and he quickly decided that her skirt was far too short to be worn in public ever again. But he did like the view of her long, pale legs.

"Lily," he said, trying not to stare at her top, which was revealing too much cleavage for a school uniform. What was with these uniforms? Was McGonagall trying to kill him?! "I thought you'd be on your way to the dungeons by now." Lily smiled.

"I should be going there I suppose, but I wanted to see you," she bit her bottom lip. Damn.

"Well… I umm… you look great, Lils," he stammered. Great didn't even begin to describe how she looked. She looked down and blushed. She seemed so innocent and so sexy at the same time… to say he was in trouble was an understatement. He was going straight to hell.

"Thanks Teddy, you don't look so bad your self," she replied without any hesitation or awkwardness.

"Thanks…" Teddy said before Lily threw her arms around him in a hug. It was clearly not meant to be romantic, but Teddy couldn't ignore how perfectly her body melded with his, and he was right before; her breasts did feel great against his chest.

"I missed you, Teddy," she murmured into his shoulder. Teddy returned the hug and caught a whiff of her hair; peaches and cream. Why the fuck did she have to smell like his favorite late night snack?! Was this some kind of a sick joke? Cursing what ever god was up there, Teddy turned his attention back to the beautiful girl, no woman, in his arms.

"I missed you too, Lils," he said without really thinking. She turned her head to face him; she was smiling and looking up at him with huge green eyes. He didn't think, he acted on pure instinct. Slowly, he leaned in ever so slightly, praying she didn't pull away. He was going to kiss her. He knew he should stop it but he didn't have the self-control or the desire to. He was just about to close the distance between them, when he heard Filch was coming down the corridor. He was snapped out of his reverie and pulled back sharply.

"I'd better go," she said, not seeming to have noticed that he wanted to kiss her. "I'll see you tomorrow Teddy, I mean, Professor Lupin." She winked at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before scampering away toward the dungeons. Teddy lightly touched the spot where her soft, red lips had touched his skin. He felt the desire to chase after her, pin her down and claim her as his. Pushing that instinct down and crediting it to werewolf heritage, Teddy shook his head and continued on his way to his room. This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Tp part 2

Teddy woke up the next morning with a massive headache. How much did he drink at the feast last night? He quickly grabbed his wand and muttered a pain reliever spell. When he could finally open his eyes without the lights causing searing pain in his head, Teddy stretched and looked at the time. Shit! He had over slept. Stupid unreliable alarm clock…Scrambling, Teddy threw on a pair of brown teaching robes, brushed out his hair, which he had left brown for the day, cast a spell to brush his teeth, and ran out the door. He was in the great hall for breakfast in five minutes flat; which he was very proud of.

He ate his eggs while thinking over last night. He didn't really remember much, due to the rather indulgent amounts of firehisky that he had consumed at the feast… or was it back in his room? He had faint memories of the smell of peaches and cream… but the rest was kind of blurry. There was a girl… a beautiful girl… but her face was kind of shadowed. Shrugging it off as just another night of stupid drunkenness, Teddy finished breakfast and made his way over to his classroom.

If there was one thing that Teddy was excited about, it was teaching in this classroom. The DADA room had always held some sentimental values for him. For one, his father had taught in this room and Teddy felt closer to him when he was in it. Secondly, he had always been really good at DADA; it had been the only subject he had really studied for at school. And finally, it had been the place were he had had his first kiss… sure it had been with Victoire, but it was still his first kiss.

The only thing that could be better than teaching in this room would have to be seeing… Lily… Last night came flooding back to Teddy at an insane speed he didn't know was possible. Lily walking into the great hall looking better than any girl he had ever seen before. Him trying hard not to stare at her all through the feast (which meant he ended up drinking more alcohol than was absolutely necessary). Him trying to escape the little siren after the feast, only to end up in a deserted corridor with her… she pressed against him as they embraced. The almost kiss… oh no… he almost _kissed_ her! What was he thinking? She was so young and he was so old… He must have been drunk. Yeah! She just looked that good because he was drunk.

After making the decision that Lily was still just a little girl and he had imagined the sexy woman that had taken her form last night, Teddy sat down at his new desk and waited for his first class to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. The snooty looking third years flowed through the door almost as soon as his butt was in the chair. They would occasionally glance at Teddy, but were too wrapped up in their own little conversations about who was the hottest quidditch player of the week to pay him any real attention.

Teddy hated third years. They were always the kids who thought that since they had finally figured out their way around the school, and had two grades of kids below them, they were brilliant and could get away with everything. They had always been like that. Even Teddy had been like that in his third year. These kids were so annoying it was going to drive Teddy crazy… unless he pulled them down a few pegs every once and a while. With an evil smile, Teddy began his first class.

"Oy! Does that desk look like a chair, Smith? Sit over there and quit bugging Jamenson. In case you can't take the hint, she isn't interested."

Teddy smirked satisfyingly as the little bugger scooted off into his seat looking redder then Uncle Ron did when Hermione got a little tipsy and started talking about their sex life in front of everyone at the Weasley/Potter dinner table. All the third years quickly sat down and shut up. Ravenclaws scared so easily. This was going to be fun.

"In conclusion, the Unforgiveable Curses are the most treacherous thing you can do to another living creature with magic. Only the weak will use them. Remember that class," Teddy said as the bell rang. The fourth years he was teaching were packing up their stuff and looking at him expectantly.

"No homework tonight, guys. Enjoy your first day back." All the students smiled at him gratefully before scooting out to their next class… which was actually just lunch, so all the more reason for them to run. Teddy smiled and shook his head before he too began to pack up his supplies for the fourth years and get out his items for the seventh years. He heard the sound of little footprints walking into his classroom.

"Great Hall is down the hall and around the corner, kid," Teddy said, assuming it was just some little first or second year.

"I know where the Great Hall is, Professor," said a melodious voice that flowed around Teddy's ears like a symphony. He turned around and beamed.

"Lily!" He said in surprise, not only at her being in his room, but also at her still looking so damn beautiful. He wasn't drunk right now, so why did she still look like a goddess? "What are you doing here?" he asked before he could stop the words form leaving his mouth. Lily giggled a sweet giggle that reminded Teddy of the little girl he had been expecting to find here. "What I mean is, shouldn't you be going down to lunch?" he covered not so smoothly. Why was he acting all flustered? He was talking to Lily here.

"I thought that I should come see my favorite god brother and walk him down to lunch, instead. Is that ok or did I come at a bad time?" The angel standing in front of him said with anxiety filling her eyes at the end of her short speech.

"No, no, that's great Lils. I'd love to go to lunch with you," He said quickly. Lily smiled and rushed toward him to grab his arm and drag him down to the great hall, but there must have been something on the floor, because she tripped and went tumbling down to the ground before Teddy stepped in and grabbed her.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, ever so slightly tangled in his now bright pink hair, and his arms were wrapped around her slender waist. She was looking up at him like a deer caught in headlights, lips slightly parted. He was looking down at her, his hair slowly changing to the exact color of her deep green eyes, with lust filling his own. He was about to capture her lips with his, before Lily's face broke out into a playful smile.

"Thanks for catching me, Professor! I'm such a klutz; I swear that I could trip over a bug!" She said brightly. "Come on, we're going to miss all the good food!" She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but Teddy held on. Lily looked back at him confused.

"Lily, when it's just the two of us, you don't have to call me professor. I'm still Teddy," he said seriously. Even as he said it he knew he should tell her to only call her professor, it would create a boundary and be auditory reminder of his position and her age… but his name sounded perfect as it rolled off her perfect pink tounge. Yep. He was going to hell.

"Alright, Teddy, whatever you want." Lily winked at him before pushing herself out of his arms and pulling him toward the door. Teddy smiled and for the first time since he started to date Victoire, he felt actually happy. Not fake happy, or convince-your-self you're-happy happy, but really and truly happy.


	4. Chapter 3: You

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Tp part 3

Teddy sat in his classroom thinking over his lunch with Lily two weeks ago. He knew he wasn't really supposed to sit at the Sytherin table, and Lily wasn't allowed to sit up at the teacher's table with Teddy, so they grabbed some food off of both tables before high tailing it back to the DADA room to enjoy their spoils. They had camped out on his desk, setting up a sort of picnic type display. Teddy thought about that meal with a smile gracing his handsome features, and his hair turning the color of Lily's enchanting green eyes.

Lily had changed. Not just her looks but also her attitude. She was very independent now and even got annoyed when Teddy had tried to open the door for her.

"_I'm a grown woman, Teddy!" she said with a little jut of her little chin. "I don't need you to do everything for me like when we were kids." She shut the door before she opened it again and walked through it with an air of accomplishment. Teddy watched her, beaming and thinking that even though she did look like a grown woman, she was still just 16._

'She turns 17 in October,' murmured the part of Teddy's brain that would not let go of the memory of Lily pressed against him in that deserted corridor. As much as Teddy wanted to listen to this thought, he couldn't. Even when she was of age, he would be her teacher and she would be his student; it wouldn't be right. He could be fired and she would be ridiculed for the rest of her school days. He couldn't let that happen. And this was all assuming that she felt the same way about him. He knew she didn't. They had even talked about the kind of guys she liked at lunch.

"_I hate it when guys drink. I don't understand why they would want to make a fool of them self in front of me." She said as she pulled a firewhisky away from Teddy disapprovingly._

"_Lils, it's not that bad to have a sip every once and a while," He replied, making a grab for the delicious liquid. Lily quickly pulled it farther away from Teddy's reach._

"_That may be true, but it's only noon Teddy Bear," she said using his old nickname and making Teddy feel a sudden warm feeling spread across his body. "If you're going to drink, you should at least wait until you don't have anymore classes for the day. That way you don't set a bad example for your students." She said logically. With these words, Teddy noticed the Head Girl badge pinned to her robes for the first time…which was strange considering how much time he had spent staring in that general direction lately…_

"_You sure you're not Aunt Hermione's daughter?" he asked playfully. Lily scrunched up her nose and laughed the way he hoped she only did for him. "So tell me Miss Head Girl, what do you look for in a guy? Perfect Attendance?" Lily laughed again and shook her head before answering._

"_I want a guy who is comfortable in his skin, and not afraid to tell me he loves me in front of his friends." She got a dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke. Teddy knew that look… she had someone in mind._

"_You know any one that fits that description?" Teddy baited, trying to keep it light and playful. Lily looked away and blushed. Teddy's heart dropped. "Who is it?"_

"_He's a guy I've liked for a really long time, and he recently became available, but he won't ever go for me." Lily sounded so upset._

"_Lils, a guy would have to be blind, dumb, deaf, and just plain stupid to not like you."_

"_You really think so?" Lily looked up hopefully._

"_Yeah, of course."_

"_How can you be so sure, Teddy?" she asked looking so damn innocent that Teddy got lost in her round green eyes._

"_Well Lils… I mean look at you…y-you…you've got nice…skin," Teddy finished embarrassed. Wow, did he actually just say that she had nice skin? Out of all her wonderful traits he had to pick her skin? Not that her skin was bad, it was pale and soft and he wanted to touch it really badly, but still, she was going to think that he was creepy or something. To his surprise, she laughed again._

"_You're so cute Teddy Bear," she said before ruffling his now blue hair a little bit. Teddy suddenly felt the urge to tickle her into oblivion. He lunged at her, scattering food across the floor and tackling a very surprised Lily in the process. He immediately went for the spot that he knew was her weakest, her sides._

"_Teddy!" She shrieked in between bought of laughter. "Stop! No! That's not fair!"_

"_What? I can't hear you right now Lily; I'm a little busy," Teddy replied with a smirk. He continued his selected form of torture for a few more minutes before Lily pushed him over, causing him to fall on the floor._

"_Oh my gosh, Teddy! I'm sorry, here, I'll help you up," she stammered before tripping over her book bag and landing directly on top of him._

_Suddenly the laughter stopped. Lily was looking down at him with those damn green eyes of hers and her hair had fallen around Teddy's face; as if creating a small little curtain that hid them from the rest of the world. Teddy didn't move, he didn't dare breathe. Any slight movement might scare her and he didn't want that. This was the closest he and Lily had ever been. She was completely on top of him and he loved it. Their bodies seemed to be made for each other. His heart was hammering hard in his chest and he prayed to whatever god was up there that she couldn't hear it. _

_Lily continued to stare at him for the longest time with out moving or even blinking. Then, very very slowly, Lily began to drop her head down to his. She closed her eyes and leaned in until Teddy realized what was going on. He too closed his eyes and waited for her soft plush pink lips to touch down on his own. He felt the slightest touch and was sent into a whirl wind of happiness… before the bell signaling the end of lunch. Lily jerked away as though she had been burned. She quickly grabbed her stuff, and made a break for the door._

"_I'm sorry, Professor," she stammered as she bolted. "This won't happen again I promise."_

"_Lily," Teddy called after her, trying not to notice that she hadn't called him by name. "Wait!" She didn't. She was out the door before he even had a chance to go after her. He wanted to chase after her and tell her everything, but he couldn't. It would look very suspicious for a teacher to go bolting after a student if they both came out of an empty classroom when everyone should have been in the Great Hall, eating. So instead he just watched her go, praying their newly rediscovered friendship hadn't been ruined forever._

Teddy snapped out of his reverie, remembering that he had students in his room and, even though they were just doing some defensive spell work, he should be correcting them; not thinking about the woes of his love life. No, it wasn't even a love life. It was the creepy delusions of a teacher who was dangerously attracted to one of his students.

He began to walk around the room, watching the wand work of the fourth years, and making small adjustments where necessary. Dominique quickly brushed off any attempt he made to help her, she clearly was still mad at him for dumping her sister. Sighing, Teddy returned to his desk and dismissed the class. Sure they still had 15 minutes of class time left, but he knew that most of them would do better if they tried again tomorrow, and he was finding it very hard to concentrate on these simple spells when he had the N.E.W.T. students next period, and that meant that Lily would be sitting in the second row, third seat in for the next hour.

Lily hadn't really talked to him that much since that day in his room. Sure she didn't go out of her way to isolate her self from him like she had when he didn't write her all those years ago, but she wasn't showing up in his class room to talk any more either. As much as Teddy relished the memory of the small pressure of Lily's lips on his, it barely counted as a kiss, and she had bolted from the room at an incredibly rate directly afterword. Why had she done it? Why had she even entertained the idea of kissing him when she was into another guy and he was so old?

'It was the heat of the moment. That was all,' Teddy convinced him self as his seventh years walked into his class. He smiled at them all, including Lily, who was currently very preoccupied with her parchment and quill.

"Good Afternoon class," Teddy said in his usual charming teacher tone. "Today we will be having a discussion on the reading you did last night. Any questions?" A hand rose up in the air. "Yes, Mr. Scamander?"

"Why'd you have us read such a sappy story about this stupid little witch and her crazy little love potion?" he asked in his typical egotistical voice. Lysander Scamander was annoying to say the least. He always questioned everything that Teddy said or did, and clearly thought that everything that didn't include flames flying from his wand or half naked women wasn't interesting.

"You read the story of Merope Gaunt and her tragic love story last night because I believed that it held a great amount of information about the dangers of love," Teddy explained patiently.

"But this is defense against the dark arts, and a love potion, though creepy and slightly amoral, does not constitute as a dark art," said Lucy Weasley, Uncle Percy's snobby daughter.

"Really?" Teddy asked with a sly smile. "You don't think that I would bring up this story if it held no relevance to our subject did you?" Lucy looked away with frown. "I believe I said that we would be talking about the dangers of love, not love potions. Now, as the story says, Merope came from a long line of purebloods, but fell in love with a dashing young muggle from her village. He did not return her love and her father would not have approved of their relationship if he hadn't already been put in Azkaban along with her brother. Out of desperation, Merope put the young man under the influence of a love potion, and they ran off together. Merope and the muggle were married and soon she became pregnant. Shortly after this, Merope released her husband from her enchantment and he left her."

"Why would she do that?" Scamander interrupted. "If she had the guy and was going to have his baby, why not just keep him under the spell and live happily ever after? Isn't that what all chicks want?"

"Very good question," replied Teddy, ignoring the sexist remark. "Does anyone know why she did this?"

"Perhaps she hoped that he had actually fallen in love with her," answered a girl in the back row.

"Or maybe she thought that he would stay for the kid," replied a boy sitting next to her.

"Perhaps," Teddy said. "But either way, he left her and she, distraught, penniless, and pregnant, found her way to a muggle orphanage where she gave birth and died soon after. You see, her love ended up killing her. You must be very careful about who you give your heart to, class, because if you aren't careful, you could come to the same unfortunate end as our poor Merope. There are people out there who will try to use your heart against you, and you must not allow them to. You must be cautious, and weary of every body."

The class sat in silence for a few moments before a girl in the front row that looked too much like Victoire for Teddy's liking asked a very important question.

"What happened to her child? Did the father ever come back for him?" She clearly had a bleeding heart.

"No, I'm ashamed that the man never sought out his son. But the boy found his father later, and made him regret leaving."

"Who was the boy?" asked Lucy, suddenly very interested.

"Ah, that is the most important question of all." This had been the moment that Teddy had been waiting for the whole lecture. "Does anyone know the answer?" One lone hand rose into the air.

"Lily?" Teddy asked with a questioning tone, he was sure that her father wouldn't have told her this story; it was far too dark for the Chosen One's little princess. Lily had also been seemingly staring off into space since she practically walked in the door. Teddy found it interesting that she was paying such close attention that she knew the answer.

"Tom Riddle Jr." She said in a deadly low tone. The class looked confused.

"Is that important?" Scamander asked stupidly. "Wasn't he a quidditch player or something?" Teddy opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Lily before he had a chance to.

"No he most certainly was not a 'quidditch player or something'!" She said with anger. "He was the most terrible and dark wizard of all time. He's the man who killed my grandparents, uncle, and his," she pointed to Teddy, "parents. Tom Riddle was the man that you all know as Lord Voldemort."

Silence filled the room. Every one was taken aback, mostly because they all remembered the stories their parents or guardians had told them about the second war. Almost all of them had lost someone and were deep in reveries.

"That's enough for today class," Teddy broke the silence. "Pack up, but Lily, could you stay behind."

After everyone left, Lily walked to Teddy's desk.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked politely.

"It's Teddy to you," he replied with exasperation.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No," Teddy said giving up. "I was just wondering why you went off on Scamander for not knowing who Tom Riddle was. It isn't a widely known story and even I didn't expect the class to know it. Do you have a problem with him or something?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend, but that's not why I got angry," Lily said, looking down. Teddy felt a clawing sensation in the pit of his stomach at the idea of Scamander and Lily together. "I got angry because he was disrespectful towards you."

"No he wasn't," Teddy said.

"He didn't know about your parents," Lily said still looking down. "He should have known, he can be that thick with me, but he can't do that to you."

Teddy slowly exhaled and let her words wash over him before he lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"You were protecting me?" Teddy asked taken aback. "Why?"

"Because, Teddy, you're… different…," She said looking away again. Teddy tried to speak, but Lily cut him off. "I have to go," she said before grabbing her stuff and leaving. Teddy watched her walk away; her words still ringing in his ears.

"_Because, Teddy, you're…different…"_


	5. Chapter 4

Tp part 4

Teddy was looking at the bottle of fire whisky sitting oh so temptingly on the table in front of him. He wanted to pick it up and swallow all of the gorgeous liquid in one gulp. It would be great. He would lose all of his pain about Vic and confusion over Lily… But something was stopping him. Lily didn't like guys who would drink. He realized after a month of teaching at Hogwarts and seeing her every day that his new found feelings for Lily Luna Potter weren't the delusions of a drunken man or fading away as they got to know each other again. He had tried to fight it, and ignore the feelings that wouldn't stop growing, but he couldn't. She was just too perfect.

She smiled and the room would light up. She would laugh and the day would get a little brighter. She would blush and he would want to grab her and kiss her terribly perfect pink lips before slamming her down onto his desk and making her his. But that would be very VERY wrong. She was just 16 (17 in three days… not that he was counting…or anything…) and he was still 27 and far too old for her. Besides, her dad, brothers, uncles, cousins, and grandfather would all kill him before he had a chance to try anything with her. Not to mention, he was her TEACHER and she was his STUDENT! He could lose his job and any hopes of getting another good job and she would lose all of her friends and credibility and be quite traumatized for the rest of her life. He wouldn't do that to her.

He grabbed hold of the glass and lifted it to his lips. He was giving up. Lily was too perfect right now for him to destroy anything in her life. She was so happy and he was so miserable and it wouldn't be right for him to hold her down. She deserved better then that. Her smiles should be spent on another guy, someone who could love her and give her everything she needed. She didn't need his baggage dumped on her.

'She's too good… too young… too perfect…she doesn't need you in her life… she proved that be cutting you out of it so easily all those years ago… back when you didn't want her with everything you have…' he thought to himself. But those words she had said to him still haunted him.

'_**Because Teddy, you're different'**_

He looked down at the much desired drink, and was about to bring it to his lips when he suddenly something stopped and he dumped it into the trash.

He may not be what Lily deserved right now, but he could turn his life around. It wasn't too late. He still had time. He was only 27 damn it! Screw what her family thought! Lily made him happy and they would understand that! He would stop this strange downward spiral that he was on and try is hardest to make damn sure that Lily was happy… and if he was lucky that would mean that she would be happy with him. If this was going to work, he was going to have to start work immediately… starting with his room. He didn't think that Lily would be seeing it too much for a long time, if at all, but it was late and it was the only thing that he could actually work on at the moment.

It took a while, but finally his room was Lily approved. All the alcohol was in the trash, (he had filled up a couple bags… maybe he had some slight alcoholic tendencies… But not anymore!) And his closet was organized but not neat freaky and his bed was made. Feeling proud of him self, Teddy rewarded himself with falling onto said made bed, and falling to sleep with a smile on his face.

Teddy awoke feeling light and happy. He loved his decision to try to make Lily to fall for him. He would try to be the man she wanted and deserved all in one. He was going to commence phase one of his plan. Find out what kind of guy she liked, (he knew far too little on the subject) and try to become that to a tee. He wasn't going to change himself completely, he would still be Teddy, but he would eliminate all negative things about himself that he knew Lily would dislike. For example, he knew that she didn't like drinking so all alcohol was banned in his book.

It was a Saturday, so Teddy didn't have any classes, and he really needed to talk to Lily and begin his courtship. He walked to the Great Hall after he washed up and dressed. It was still a little early so there weren't many students or faculty eating breakfast, but to Teddy's great luck, Lily was up and sitting by herself, reading a book. Containing the sudden desire to do a happy dance, he walked over to the little minx and grabbed her book from her playfully.

"Lils, if you keep your nose in a book all day, it will get stuck to your face," He said as she looked up at him and smiled. Why was it so easy for her to take his breath away?

"Professor," Lily said, as she had called him since that day in his room where she had told him he was different. "Please give me back my book, I have to study." He could tell that she trying not to fight back. That would have to be rectified.

"Lils, it's Teddy to you, and who studies on a Saturday morning… or even on Saturday at all?" He teased, pulling the book even farther out of her reach.

"Professor, please, it's really important," Lily pleaded. She looked too cute and Teddy was sorely tempted to give her back the book, before he saw the title.

"This isn't a school book!" He said, as she tried and failed to grab her book. "This is **The Thorn Birds**! It's a muggle love story!"

"So?" asked Lily starting to get angry. Perfect.

"So, Miss Lily, you are a liar. You said you were studying, and since you aren't in muggle studies, there is no way that this book would fit into the schools curriculum," Teddy said with a smug smile. Lily glared at him.

"Bugger off Teddy, and give me my bloody book back!" Lily shouted in the middle of the Great Hall. It wasn't very crowded, but still, the Head Girl shouldn't be yelling at her Professor, even if they were friends. She put her hands over her mouth as her eyes grew round and her cheeks grew pink. Teddy smiled; partly because that blush was so god damn cute and partly because it was all going according to plan.

"Miss Potter," He said in his best pompous professor tone, "Please allow me to escort you to my office." He held out his arm for his young friend to take.

"I can find my where there my self, Professor," she said angrily. He almost forgot about her independent streak. He smirked and followed her out of the doors to the Great Hall.

When they got to his office, Lily sat down in the chair across from his desk with out waiting to be asked. Teddy took a seat in his chair, and looked down at his little angel. She was lightly curling a strand of flaming red hair around her finger while looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I promise it won't happen again," She said, sounding dejected.

"C'mon, Lils," Teddy said, causing her to look up. "You and I both know that I baited you. I just wanted to have a reason to get you into my office. I really need to talk to you." Lily glared at him.

"You made me embarrass my self in public just so you could talk?" She said angrily. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because you would have blown me off or ran away!" Teddy said.

"That is so not tr-" Lily tried to shout before she was cut off.

"Don't even try Lily, you know I'm right. That's all you've done since that day in class," Teddy said. This wasn't where he was hoping to go with this, but maybe this would help out their relationship too. "Lily, what's wrong?" Lily looked away.

"I… don't know…" she said.

"Is this about a boy?" Teddy asked, arriving at the subject he wished to discuss. Lily laughed a little.

"I guess you could say that…" Teddy's heart fell. He knew there was someone else, but that doesn't mean he had to like it.

"What's his name?" He asked trying to keep his voice level. Lily looked at him.

"Nope! I'm not telling you that!" She said playfully. Teddy smiled as the mood quickly lightened up.

"What's he like at least? Can you tell me that?" He asked hoping for some useful information that would help in his grand scheme. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"He's really great." She began. "I've known him for a while now, but we haven't always gotten along. He's just the one guy that really gets under my skin; even more so then my brothers."

"But what else?" Teddy asked. The information was good and he didn't want the conversation to change topics.

"What do you mean, 'what else'?" The little red head asked, sounding slightly confused. "What do you want to know about him, Ted?" She finished using the name that she knew he hated.

"I'm just curious that's all…" Teddy answered quickly trying to cover his tracks. "But what I would really like to know is what you like in guys."

"Didn't we already go over this?" Lily asked sounding exasperated.

"We've barely touched on the subject and you keep giving me vague answers." Teddy answered defensively. "I mean, come ON, Lily! This guy could be anybody! He could even be Scamander for all I know!" Lily didn't say anything for a very long time. She stared at him intently, sitting in the chair with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Why do you want to know so badly Teddy?" She asked with a very serious tone after almost five minutes of completely silent staring. Teddy exhaled loudly.

"Because Lily," he said sounding slightly defeated. "you're different." Lily looked at him in slight shock, but before she could say anything, Teddy cut her off. "You should go. You have a lot of um… studying to do," He said handing her back her book.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Thanks for the chat Teddy," She said sounding a little bewildered before she walked out of the door. With each step she took, Teddy's heart broke a little, but the only satisfaction he got from this little chat was the fact that she had called him 'Teddy' before leaving.


	6. Chapter 5

No copyright fragment intended

Tp part 5

_He watched her as she stumbled through the steps of the dance with James, who was trying to teach her to dance, partially because she asked, and partially because their mother had paid him with the promise of a new broom stick cleaning kit. The little four year old, in her tiny pink dress and braided pig tails was struggling, and James was getting angry. _

"_Lily!" He shouted at her, "For the last time, just follow me!" _

"_I'm trying to Jamie," She said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "But it's just so hard! I'm not graceful like mummy!" She took her hands out of James' grip and covered her eyes as she began to cry. He couldn't stand it any more; he swept in and picked the little girl up. _

"_Lils, don't cry," He comforted. "You're doing great!" _

"_No I'm not!" The red head cried. "Jamie was yelling at me because I kept stepping on his feet!" _

"_But James didn't mean it!" He said quickly. "Did you James?" He asked the boy who looked so confused. James couldn't handle it when girls cried. James didn't say anything. "James?" He asked, getting the boy's attention. "Tell your sister you aren't cross with her!" He demanded. _

"_Ummm, right Lily," He stammered, I didn't mean what I said… I was just… practicing!" _

"_Practicing?" Lily's head shot up, no longer crying. She was always so curious. "What were you practicing? Please tell me, Jamie! I can keep a secret!" That was a lie. Lily never kept secrets for more then a few minutes, and when she had a secret, she always went around singing 'I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!' _

"_I was practicing… for…" James looked up to him for help. "for…" _

"_For the party!" He said quickly. _

"_The party?" asked Lily, turning back to him and looking up at him with those large green puppy dog eyes. _

"_Yeah," he covered. "You know that it's your daddy's birthday next week and there's going to be a party, with dancing, and James really wants to dance well, and you were so good at it, he got jealous." _

"_Really?" Lily asked, her eyes growing round. "Jamie was jealous of ME?" _

"_Yes, yes he was. Weren't you, James?" He asked giving the kid a pointed look. _

"_Of course Lily," James said, going along with the story. "You're just such a good dancer, I got jealous. I'm sorry Lily." James held out his arms to hug her. _

"_It's ok, Jamie!" she said, squirming in his arms until he put her down and allowed her to run to her brother. They hugged for a minute before she pulled away. "I want to dance now!" She announced. James looked apprehensive. "Jamie?" she asked, clearly waiting for him to begin dancing with her. James opened his mouth to speak, but he cut in. _

"_James, now that's not fair." He scolded. _

"_What isn't fair?" Lily asked, turning back to face him, her little hands on her hips looking very much so like a miniature Ginny. He looked down at the little girl, smiling up at him._

"_James knows that I want to dance with you very much and it's not fair that he can just take you and dance with you all day, when it's my turn," He said pretending to be upset. He shot James a look, which he returned with a thankful smile. He looked back down at the four year old._

"_You can dance with me then!" She said, only too happy to dance with a new person, especially an older person. She reached her little arms up, trying to reach him. He smiled down at her, and picked her up for a second before putting her back down on his feet. She was very light so he didn't feel much discomfort. She wrapped her pale, little arms around his legs, and he put his arms on her shoulders, as he began shifting his weight form one foot to another in a circle. They continued on like this for a few minutes before Lily looked up at him. _

"_Do you love me?" She asked randomly, but she seemed very serious about it. She blinked a few times cutely. _

"_Of course I love you Lily," He answered truthfully, smiling down at her. She beamed back. _

"_So we'll get married when I grow up and go to Hogwarts?" she sounded so excited about this, what choice did Teddy Lupin have then to say…_

"_Yeah, Lily, I'll marry you." _

This was one of Teddy's favorite memories of Lily and him. Things were so simple in her little four year old mind, that she saw absolutely no reason why they shouldn't be married once she was old enough. God, how things had changed! Back then, Lily was innocent and the only thing she had to worry about was not breaking anything as she hopped through the house like a little bunny. Now she was all grown up and didn't need him to teach her to dance anymore. But he wanted to dance with her now more then ever.

The day he had almost professed his feelings for his god sister, Professor McGonagall had put up a notice announcing the Halloween dance (a tradition that had been put in place three years after the war) would be costume themed. Teddy knew who he wished he could go with… but that would be impossible.

'Unless…' he thought to himself, a plan quickly forming in his head… it would be tricky… and he would be opening up himself for rejection… but if it meant he got to have Lily… even if only for a few minutes… It would be worth it.

He walked quickly to his office, and began to put his plan into motion. If things worked out, maybe he would end up keeping his promise to marry Lily after all.

Lily had just returned form the library to her dorm room, ready to do some hard core reading of her favorite book, **The Thorn Birds**, but she found a strange note on her bed. She quickly picked it up. It was in a lovely white envelope with a gold trim. She lightly tore it open and pulled out the piece of parchment trapped inside. She unfolded it and read it.

_**Dearest Lily,**_

_**I must tell you I admire you greatly and believe that you are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. I am hoping that you do not have a date for the Halloween dance next week, and if you chose to do so, I wish to meet you under the chandelier at nine o' clock. If you do not wish to see me, or you already have promised yourself to someone else, then wear a red rose in your lovely hair tomorrow during school. I will back off and you will never hear form me again. **_

_**But I will let you know a few things about me before you make your decision. I have known you for years and we are friends. I am not a stalker… just an admirer. I am older then you. I care for you greatly. Please make your choice carefully, **_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**You're secret admirer. **_

I'm evil! I know! But I promise the next chapter will be better! Let me know what you think, please!


	7. Chapter 6

T. P. part 6

**I own nothing…Thank you to all reviewers… now that that's settled… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Teddy was sitting at his desk, trying very hard not to throw up. His current nausea had absolutely nothing to do with alcohol, (He had given that up for Lily over two weeks ago and had never felt better) no, this kind of nausea was the kind that only a beautiful little redhead could cause. But this wasn't the cute little butterflies in the tummy that Lily usually gave him, this was full blown anxiety. He had left the note in Lily's dorm with the help of a house elf, Tinky, whom he had grown rather fond of in his Hogwarts days, and he was dying to see her reaction to it. If she was wearing a red rose in her hair that would be it… He would move on and leave her alone… Maybe.

Teddy hadn't seen Lily at all that day. He had had Tinky bring him some breakfast to his room, but ended up being too anxious to eat. After that, he knew that she would be heading out of the Great Hall to Transfiguration, which was on the other side of the school from his class room, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't run like a maniac to the safety of his class to avoid even catching a glimpse of his little siren. If he saw her and she had a flower in her hair he would be heart broken; he'd probably do one of three things.

Run like hell in the opposite direction… and maybe out of the country

Wait to find who she was going to go to the dance with and then kill him

Or just go numb for the rest of his life

All of which seemed like they would be rather hard to cover up.

Teddy had stayed held up in his classroom; skipping his free period that he usually spent with Lily, and lunch. He knew he couldn't avoid her for ever… especially since he had her in his next class. As the bell rang, Teddy felt all of his anxiety double. She would be walking through that door any minute now and he prayed to whatever god was up there that she wouldn't have that flower in her hair. He put on his 'I'm totally not freaking out right now' face that he had been wearing all day and busied himself with clearing the fourth year's papers off his desk and into a drawer. When he looked up he saw that the seventh years had already started to file in. They all seemed so relaxed. Teddy instantly felt jealousy; he hated feeling anxious.

After the longest minute of his life, the bell rang... with no Lily present. Teddy felt disappointment and slight relief. He let out a deep sigh, and then began the lesson.

"Good afternoon class, now today we will be talking about-" But he was cut off by the door swinging open and Lily rushing into the class room.

"I'm sorry, Professor… I was with talking with Professor McGonagall about the decorations for the ball on saturday and I-" she stammered. As head girl she did have a great deal of responsibilities regarding any social event at the school.

"That is quite alright Miss Potter, you may take your seat now," He said in his 'teacher tone' and watched her take a seat. Her hair was up in a pony tail… with out a flower in her hair. She had taken his offer to meet at the dance! It took all of his will power not to do a happy dance in the middle of the class.

"Right, so today we will talk about…" Teddy started again, beaming like an idiot.

After class, Lily stuck around. Teddy figured she was going to ask why they didn't meet up during their free period that morning, and he already had an excuse for this, so he walked to her.

"Something you have to say, Lily pad?" he asked playfully.

"I have huge news!" She said excitedly.

"What is it?" Teddy asked smiling. She was so cute and she was practically jumping up and down trying to tell him.

"I have a secret admirer!" She sang.

"Really?" Teddy said acting slightly disappointed.

"Yep! See! He left me a note!" She pulled the note from her bag and waved it in Teddy's face. He took it from her and skimmed it; knowing all too well what it said, and handed it back to her.

"Well, I see no flower in your hair, so I take it you're going to accept his offer?" Teddy asked sounding less then enthused.

"Yep! I'm so excited! Rose is going to take me dress shopping tomorrow and she's going to help me with my make up and…" Lily was stopped by the look on Teddy's face. "What's wrong?"

"If you have a secret admirer, then you don't know who he is," Teddy explained.

"Yeah? So?" Lily gave him a quizzical look.

"If you don't know who he is then you can't tell me his name, and I cant beat him up." Lily laughed.

"Teddy bear, you're so sweet!" She said before giving him a hug. Teddy returned it and breathed in her intoxicating scent as his hair turned red. He couldn't wait until Saturday.

It was ten till nine. Teddy was nervous. He was dressed perfectly; he was wearing black dress robes with a black and silver mask. He had made his hair also black but it had a sort of midnight blue shine to it. He knew nobody would recognize him, and he could tell he looked good due to the lustful stares of many girls in the room. He smirked as one in particular like her lips at him. She was pretty, but it was all way too over the top, her makeup and dress looked like they belonged on a streetwalker, not a student at a dance. Teddy hadn't seen Lily yet that night, but he knew that she would put all of these other girls to shame.

At 8:55, Teddy began to push through the students who were practically having sex on the dance floor and made his way over to the patch of floor under the chandelier. He stood there, smiling, and waiting patiently. He wasn't nervous anymore. This was his moment with his Lily, and this was going to be perfect. The clock struck nine, and Teddy saw this beautiful creature walk toward him. Her hair was pulled into a half pony tail with the rest falling around her shoulders, curled ever so slightly. Her dress was the exact same shade as her beautiful forest green eyes, and floor length. It was sleeveless, and simple, with a v-neck line that showed off just enough cleavage without becoming slutty. Her mask was green and black and stood out against her pale skin.

"Good evening," Teddy said formally, and kissed her hand. She blushed and smiled.

"Hello," She replied.

"You look gorgeous, Lily."

"Thank you," Lily said, blushing again. "You don't look too bad your self, but may I ask your name?"

Teddy didn't answer, but put a finger to his lips.

"Will I ever know?" Lily asked playfully.

"At midnight," Teddy replied, and then panicked. Why had he said that? He had no intention of letting her know his true identity tonight. What had come over him? He watched Lily smile and nod before leading her over to the dance floor. Teddy pulled her close to him. The memory of her body pressed against him during their previous interactions had been haunting him and he had been craving this moment for a long time. Lily moved gracefully and perfectly. It looked like all her little dance lessons had paid off.

"May I ask you questions?" Lily asked after a few minutes of silence.

Teddy thought for a minute then nodded. Lily smiled.

"What's your favorite book?" She asked.

"Shakespeare's Othello," Teddy replied. He liked that book because it was about a guy killing his wife, and he had fantasized about killing Vic too many times to count… Maybe he needed to find a different book. "Yours?"

"The Thorn Birds," Lily answered. Teddy remembered that book. He had torn it from her hands in the Great Hall and made her yell at him. He smiled at the memory. "Favorite subject?" Lily asked bringing Teddy back to the present.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," He answered.

"I love that class too!" Lily exclaimed. "Professor Lupin is a close friend of mine." Teddy smiled at her referring to him as 'Professor Lupin'.

"He's ok," Teddy answered. "but I just love the subject." They continued to talk about little odds and ends while they danced. They stopped dancing to get some punch at about 11:45. It was almost midnight, which meant that Teddy would have to tell Lily who he was. She was going to hate him. He pulled her back onto the dance floor at about 11:55. There was a slow dance playing and he wanted to enjoy any time he had left before Lily was disgusted by him.

"Lily," He said once they were dancing again. "I care about you… a lot." Lily smiled. "But I don't know if you're going to like me after midnight." He told her. She just shook her head.

"I already know," She said.

"Know what?" Teddy asked confused. She just rolled her eyes and kissed him. Teddy's brain told him he should pull away to save her further embarrassment at midnight, but his heart wouldn't let him. She had incredibly soft lips, and they felt perfect against his own. He felt her tongue lightly flick at his lips and he quickly deepened the kiss. By the time they pulled away, it was 11:59. Teddy was out of time. He looked from the clock to Lily and then back to the clock.

"Calm down Teddy!" She exclaimed. "I'll still like you after midnight!"

"No you won-" Teddy stopped in mid-sentence. She called him Teddy… She knew…and she had still kissed him… "How- but – you and- and I… I don't… What?" Lily simply laughed at his ramblings before pulling him closer.

"Shut up and enjoy it, _Professor_," she said playfully before pulling him into another kiss.

**AN: Yes, I am back! And Yes, I know I'm evil, but it's a longer chapter, and I will update within the next few days! Tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 7

T.P. part 7

I own nothing.

Teddy sat on his chair behind his desk in his office, surveying the little redhead smiling triumphantly as she sat on his desk, still in her lovely green dress, but maskless. Teddy preferred her with her mask off; she was so beautiful with out it. He in turn, had removed the jacket of his robes and his mask, but let his hair fade from black to blue, like he normally preferred. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. Lily had known… but for how long and why did she still agree to the date if she had known?

They were sitting in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more contemplative. The dance had ended over an hour ago making it two in the morning, but they had been in this office for much longer then that. After their midnight make out session on the dance floor, Teddy had felt exposed and needed some time alone with Lily where they could talk, but they hadn't done much of that either… Lily's lips turned out to be too persuasive after they left the Great Hall and they quickly found a broom cupboard to enjoy for a few minutes before they were found by Professor McGonagall, luckily with their masks still in tact. She had scolded them slightly, before returning to the Great Hall, allowing the two to escape down to his office where they were currently stationed.

Teddy had so many questions. How did she know? How did she find out? How long had she known? And the most important question of all… What was going to happen next? Teddy looked up at the little minx who giggled slightly as his hair changed color in tune to his thoughts.

"How?" He asked, uttering the first word that had been spoken since they had entered the office. Lily giggled.

"I didn't **know** per say… more like hoped…" She said, looking down embarrassed. "But I figured it out when I saw your hair."

"My hair?" Teddy asked bewildered. He had been so careful not to allow the colors to change while they were together. How did he slip up?

"It was black," she said very matter of factly.

"So?" He didn't see where she was going with this.

"With a blue hint? Seriously Teddy! Don't tell me you don't remember!" Lily said almost laughing at him. He looked at her while wracking his brain trying to think of something. Then realization dawned on him.

"That day in the garden!" He said shocked. Lily nodded amorously.

"Where you told me that my parents were renewing their wedding vows and I got sad because I wouldn't have a date."

"And I told you I would be your date, and then you said anytime we went on a date together, I would have to have my hair be black with a hint of blue…" Teddy finished. How could he have forgotten that? He knew that his outfit had fitted together too nicely!

"Yep! So I wasn't really sure until then, but I hoped and wished that it would be you," Lily said with laughing eyes.

"And you still danced with me and… kissed me and everything?" Teddy asked shocked. He was so sure that she would head for the hills the minute she found out her secret admirer was actually her teacher/god brother. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you really this thick?" She asked him. When he didn't answer, she got off the desk and sat on his lap. Teddy knew he should tell her that this was highly inappropriate for a student and teacher, but his heart was too happy to do any such thing. "Teddy Lupin," She began, looking straight into his eyes with such intensity that Teddy could almost feel them pulling him in, "I have been crazy about since I was four years old. Of course it was just a little crush up until the time I was eleven. That's why it broke my heart even more when you didn't write to me. Everyday we didn't speak through the years killed me a little. I tried to ignore it and get over you, even dating other guys, but nothing worked. It's always been you Teddy Bear, always. "

Teddy was speechless. Had he really been that blind through the years? He knew that he and Lily had always had a close bond but was it really because she had had feelings for him? 'Everybody could tell, couldn't they?' he thought as he remembered all the times that Vic got angry at him for saying something about Lily or her brothers looked at him like he was Satan for being close to her.

"Lily… I… I…" He struggled to find words, but Lily stopped him by putting a single finger over his lips before touching hers to his. Teddy was still blown away by the softness of her lips and feel of her mouth moving against his own. But all too soon she pulled away. Teddy's mind was blown, but he still could even begin to make sense of some of the things that had gone on the past few months.

"But every time we got close…" he swallowed hard, "like this… you would run away and not speak to me…" Lily's smile faded and she got off of his lap. She walked around the room for few minutes before speaking.

"I didn't think you wanted me." She stated plainly. "I thought you would think that I was stupid or crazy or just annoying. You had Vic, the epitome of beauty, and then there was me, a little school girl with her stupid childish dreams of marrying the prince. I couldn't see why you would want me, so anytime this" she made a gesture in between the two of them, "happened… I got scared and embarrassed… so I would run. It never had anything to do with me not wanting you," she said taking a few steps to him and lightly touching his face with her black gloved hand. Teddy wished that she had taken those off along with her mask, so he could feel her skin against his own.

He took her gloved hand in his and gently removed the offending garment, and kissed her bare hand. She had soft skin that was shining pearly white in the candle light of the evening. He slowly pulled her back down into his lap. She looked at him biting her lower lip.

"Lily, ever since I first caught a glimpse of you in the Great Hall, on the first day of school, I have been crazy about you." He watched her eyes grow wide, "You grew up to be such a beautiful and, dare I say it, sexy woman. You have been running through my head like wildfire, and I could get you out. Everyday you sat in this class room in your little school girl outfit was torture. I wanted to grab you and kiss you so many times but I knew I couldn't touch you. I'm so old and you're so young, and I'm your teacher! This really isn't right," She began to look at him fearfully. She clearly thought he was trying to break it off before it even had the chance to start, "but you know what they say," he continued as he pulled her a little closer, "the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest."

To prove his point, he bent his head and began to kiss the soft skin on her neck. She gasped in surprise before melting into him a bit more, relaxing into his kisses. His hand ran across her body in a hungry motion. She moaned a bit at his touch, but stopped him before he could remove her dress.

"Teddy, there's something I should tell you," she said, pushing him away slightly.

"What?" he asked, trying to bring her back to him.

"I'm a virgin…" she said quietly. Teddy stopped. Damn, she was perfect. " I was waiting… for you…" she whispered, looking away with a blush starting to form on her cheeks. She had saved her self for him. This thought was practically enough to send him over the edge. She was pure and untouched. Any guy would be lucky to have her, but Teddy was ecstatic. Vic had lost her virginity to another guy when she and Teddy were on a break. He was pissed but she seduced him into thinking that it was for the better. 'I can be your teacher now' she had said. Teddy smirked. He was going to be the teacher now, and it was going to be fun.

"That's perfect Lily," he said truthfully.

"Really?" she asked looking up at him with round worried eyes.

"Yeah! It means you're bloody perfect!" she blushed and looked down again.

"You know this is wrong?" she asked playfully, making her all the more tantalizing.

"I know," was all Teddy could say.

"You could get fired?" she said looking up at him from behind her long lashes.

"I know."

"And you could go to jail potently?" Teddy smirked at this. She was over age now, so that part wasn't really true, but he would leave it be.

"I know Lily, but I don't care."

**AN: There you go! It may take a while to get the next chapter up, because I'm going on vacation soon, but I will repost so don't worry! Also, I don't write lemons so there will be no sex scenes! But I really liked this chapter, but please tell me what you think or what you want to happen next. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

TP part 8

Teddy woke that morning with a smile on his face. Last night had been the best night of his life and he knew that he would remember it for ever. Lily had trusted him completely and with her whole self. He truly was the luckiest man on the planet. Speaking of Lily, Teddy looked down at the little girl sleeping angelically beside him. Her hair was in slight disarray and a small smile was gracing her beautiful features. Teddy liked her like this; lying in HIS bed and looking completely at ease. He thought about everything that they had done last night and couldn't help but smirk. He lightly touched the spot on her neck where he had bitten her in a moment of animalistic ecstasy. It was going to be difficult for her to cover up and he relished that thought. It meant that all the guys in the school would know that she was taken and they would stay away if they knew what was good for them. Teddy was going to be protective of Lily no matter what, but that protectiveness was going to be heightened due to the werewolf blood that ran through his veins. Lily was his girl now, and he was going to make damn well sure that it stayed that way.

Lily rolled over in her sleep and put one small pale hand on his chiseled chest. Her touch still sent shivers down Teddy's spine. He was glad that it was a Sunday and he wouldn't have to wake her up anytime soon… or maybe he would… but it would be for far less scholarly purposes then classes. He took her hand off of his chest and brought it to his lips. He pressed a small kiss against her skin before snuggling in closer to her and kissing her neck. He let his lips trail over her neck and down to the place where he had bitten her. He lightly pressed his teeth into the soft skin again and felt Lily wake up with a jolt accompanied by an audible gasp. He kissed the spot through a smile before looking up at her.

"Good morning," He said happily.

"Morning," Lily muttered, before yawning and stretching in a way that reminding Teddy of a cat.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked allowing his eyes to leave her face and roam her body that was unfortunately covered by the bed sheets… at least for now…

"Great," She answered with a smile, grabbing his chin and bringing his eyes back to hers. "Is there any specific reason you woke me up?" she asked with a slight quirk of the eyebrow. Teddy couldn't resist, he just had to kiss her. But before his lips could touch down on hers, he felt her stop him. "I'm waiting for an answer." She batted her eyelashes at him. Why was she teasing him this morning?

"I'm trying to give you one," Teddy shot back, before roughly grabbing the back of her head and forcing her lips on to his. Lily responded instantiously by melting into his kiss. Teddy slowly moved on top of her, but was stopped yet again. What was up with this girl?

"I think we should get something out of the way right now, Mr. Lupin," she said with a glint in her eye, "I have never been, nor will I ever be yours or anyone else's booty call. So if your intentions are less than honorable, tell me so now so we can end this before it gets too far." Teddy wanted to laugh, but he thought that would be less then smart, so instead he rolled off of her and sat up.

"Lily," He said as he watched her sit up, being careful to keep her self covered. "I care about you a lot. I can assure you that my intentions are most honorable." Lily smiled.

"Good, she said before hopping off the bed and whispering an incantation to turn the bed sheet she was currently wearing into a casual black sweater dress.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked sounding alarmed. Had he done something wrong? Had she changed her mind?

"Well, _Professor_, " She said with a small laugh. "It wouldn't really be smart for me to be seen walking out of your bed room in the same dress I wore last night, now would it?" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"But why are you leaving now?" He asked still perplexed.

"Because," Lily answered as she put her newly shrunken ball dress into her pocket and put on her shoes, "I'm hungry."

"Me too… but I doubt it's for the same thing…" Teddy grumbled as he crawled out of bed and walked over to his girl. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "Stay with me," he whispered. "Just for a little longer…" Lily rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Fine," she said before kissing him. "You have fifteen minutes." Teddy gave her a wolfish smile and pulled her back to the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Teddy was back in bed trying to persuade a clothed Lily to join him again.

"If I stay in this room for much longer, Teddy Lupin, I'm going to starve!" she said as she did her hair in the mirror. She was pulling her red locks back into a pony tail when she suddenly screeched. "What the hell is this?" she asked gesturing to the bite mark on her neck. Teddy smiled, got out of the bed and kissed it lightly.

"Just a little something to remind you that you're mine now," He answered and dodged her fist as it tried to make contact with his face.

"Fine!" she said with an air of annoyance. "I'll just cover it up." She pulled out her wand to fix it, but Teddy pulled it away from her.

"Lily, please don't… I can't help it… It's my werewolf blood! It told me to mark you as mine so no other males will come near you…" Teddy told her with big puppy dog eyes. He could practically see her heart melting.

"Alright, I'll leave it be…" she sighed. "But I hope you know that this means everybody will be asking awkward questions… What should I tell them?" Teddy didn't know what to say to this…

"You met a dashing stranger at the ball that you just couldn't resist!" He offered playfully, pulling her closer to him. She laughed and kissed him.

"I'll think of something…" she said. "Do you wanna walk with me?" Teddy regrettably shook his head.

"Don't want it to be too obvious that I gave you that bite, now do we?" Lily looked down sadly. Teddy lifted her chin up. "You go ahead and I'll catch up just as soon as I can k?" he said trying to rectify the situation. Lily nodded and with one final kiss left.

Teddy got dressed quickly, before bolting t the door. He walked quickly, but not too quickly as to make it obvious that he was trying to catch up to someone. The halls were mostly deserted, but Teddy still wanted to be careful, never know if a ghost is watching… Man, he was getting paranoid! Teddy continued to walk until he heard what sounded like Lily's voice.

"I already told you, Scamander, It's my personal business and you better leave it alone!" She sounded like she was pissed at someone, and if Teddy heard correctly, Scamander was bugging her… Teddy really hated that guy.

"Babe, I would, but you see, last time I checked you don't have a boyfriend," Scamander said in his creepy overly oiled voice.

"What's it to you?" Lily asked clearly losing patience with the conversation.

"So, we dated for three months and you never once gave it up to me, you dance with some guy at the ball and suddenly you throw yourself at him? It doesn't make much sense, Potter." This guy was walking a very fine line.

"You're so thick!" Lily yelled at him. "Just because I have a mark on my neck doesn't mean I had sex, Scamander! And even if it did, it still wouldn't be any of your business!"

'That's my girl!' thought Teddy to himself. He was sure that would end it, but then he heard someone get thrown against the wall.

"Like hell it isn't!" Scamander said loudly. "I'll show you whose business is who's!" Teddy didn't like where this was going. He quickly rushed around the corner to see a sight that killed him. Scamander had Lily pressed up against a wall, had one hand over her mouth and the other busy roaming her body while his lips attacked her neck. Lily was trying to push, punch and fight her way out of this, but she was too shocked to do much. Teddy quickly leapt into action.

"You two, that's enough!" He shouted trying to get their attention. Scamander quickly let go of Lily and looked up at Teddy. "Fifty points from Ravenclaw for despicable conduct, and detention with Filch for two months! You can be sure that your parents will hear about this, boy! Now get out of my sight!" Scamander looked up at Teddy for a long minute clearly contemplating what to do next. Finaly, he just spat at Teddy's feet and walked away. Teddy's werewolf side wanted to kill the kid, but his human side thought better of it.

"Teddy?" Lily asked, still seeming shocked. She was still up against the wall, hugging herself. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She clung to him desperately.

"I'm sorry Lils, I should have just let you cover the mark then none of this would have happened. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." Lily pushed Teddy away.

"This isn't your fault!" she yelled at him. "Scamander is a horny prick that's all! Don't you dare blame yourself! I wanted to wear your mark! I couldn't have cast it away once I left your room, but I didn't! I like being marked as yours so shut up and kiss me!" Teddy loved her passion and quickly did as he was told.

"Are you ok?" He asked after a heated but short make out session… they could be caught at any second.

"No! I'm STILL hungry!" she said annoyed. Teddy laughed at her little outburst, before offering her his arm.

"I'll walk you down to breakfast then," he said. Lily smiled and took his arm. What she didn't know was right after breakfast he was going to take her to get checked out by Madame Pomfry even if he had to drag her there kicking and screaming. Then he was going to talk to the headmistress and Scamander's parents. Then he would probably run down to Hogsmede and buy Lily a present… But for now he was content to walk to down to breakfast.


	10. Chapter 9

Tp part 9

Teddy walked back up to the castle with a smile on his face. Today had been pretty good in his book. He had woken up to Lily sleeping beside him, then woken her up in turn to be… well… a guy, and then she had worn his bite mark proudly… until she was attacked by that bastard Lysander Scamander… that part wasn't so great… but he did get to bust the little creep. In fact, right after he walked Lily to breakfast and made sure that she was in good hands (her cousin Rose and her best friend Sarah, who both seemed very interested about the mark on Lily's neck… Teddy couldn't help but smirk as he turned away) he had made his way up to McGonagall's office and informed her about the incident in question. It was really killing two birds with one stone because not only was McGonagall headmistress, but she was also head of Scamander's house. She had agreed with Teddy's punishments and quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill to write to his parents. Teddy was friends with his mom, Luna, and if he knew anything about her, he knew that Lysander was going to get it. He relished the thought.

After his audience with the professor, Teddy had decided to go down to Hogsmede and get Lily a present. He thought it would be a kind gesture… or at least it would prove to her that he wanted her for more then just her body. As he was walking, he didn't think that it would be too difficult to pick something out, but once he got down to the stores, he didn't know which one to go into first. He quickly ruled out getting her flowers or chocolates. Flowers always seemed to say 'I'm sorry' to Teddy and he would never buy chocolates for a girl again. Not after that huge fiasco with Vic, where she had accused him of wanting to break up with her and he was buying her chocolates so she would gain weight and he could dump her because she was fat. Yes, she was crazy.

Teddy stood out side in the chilly November weather for a good ten minutes before picking the jewelry store. It seemed innocent enough… that was until he walked inside and saw all of the necklaces, bracelets and rings that were put in magically protected glass boxes. The prices were also a little too high for Teddy's liking… and he knew that little miss independent Lily would kill him if he spent a fortune on her. But before he could seriously contemplate turning back and just buying her a book or something, he was intercepted by a sales clerk.

"Hello Sir. My name's Stacy, can I help you with anything?" she asked in a voice that sounded so sugary, it almost made Teddy want to hurl. The girl was pretty… in a very overly done kind of way. Her hair was bleached blonde but there was a slight brown color at her roots making it obvious that she was a natural brunette, and her eyes were brown, but covered in too much eye goop (Vic had always tried to explain that it was called 'makeup' not 'goop') and the white button down shirt that she was wearing had one too many buttons undone, and her black skirt was far too short. She was practically a carbon copy of Vic, right down to the needy look in her eyes. She couldn't even try to compare to his wonderful Lily.

"Ummm yes," Teddy said slowly, trying to ignore her breasts as she pushed them out ever so slightly. "I'm looking for a present."

"Is it for your mother or sister perhaps?" Stacy asked sounding a little too hopeful. It was pathetic.

"No actually," He corrected. "It's for my girlfriend." It felt good to call Lily his girlfriend, but he felt a little sorry for the girl in front of him. At the word 'girlfriend' she had practically deflated; she let her chest fall a little and buttoned one more button, her hair seemed to lose a little curl, and her skin seemed to lose some color.

"Oh," she said, still trying to sound as perky as before, "I see. What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to do something special for her, that's all," Teddy said with a small smile. This seemed to make the girl feel a little better. She clearly thought that he was buying his girl an engagement ring. Teddy wouldn't be doing that for a while… but someday… as he was day dreaming, he almost forgot about the question that Stacy had asked him.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked, getting some of her perk back.

"Not too long actually," the girl stuck her chest out again at this answer. She thought she still had a chance. "But we were friends for a long long time before we made it official." Stacy looked him up and down one more time before giving up.

"That's so cute!" she exclaimed with false happiness. "So what do you want to get her?"

"I was thinking about getting her a bracelet or necklace maybe… I don't know…" Teddy felt very out of his element in a store like this. He wasn't too skilled with jewelry… he always seemed to pick out the ugly stuff… Except one time when he was a kid. He laughed as he remembered.

_Teddy was fourteen years old, and standing in the door way as he watched Lily unwrap her birthday presents with enthusiasm that only a three year old can muster. She was opening toys, dresses, and candy. She was smiling with every gift she tore open, until she got to his present. Underneath the wrapping paper, was a little black box. Teddy watched with bated breath as she slowly opened it and her eyes grew wide. Inside was a small gold ring with an emerald on it. Lily stared at it in wonder before putting it on. _

"_Teddy, I love it!" She said as she dashed over to him and hugged his knees. He stroked her hair and accepted her million 'thank you's before she bounded away to show all of the family her trinket. Ron and Harry laughed when they saw it. _

"_It seems we've been outdone again!" Ron said in a boisterous tone. _

"_Well, we didn't really stand a chance, we all know that she simply adores Teddy over there," Harry laughed with him. _

"_But fortunately for us, the little girl will lose that ring in a matter of days," Ron spoke again. _

"_No she won't," Teddy cut in, "I put a charm on it so that it will always stay on unless she removes it herself." The two men looked at him impressed. "I also put a protection shield on it, to protect Lily from any dark magic." Harry smiled at Teddy thankfully as Ron laughed again. _

"_Harry, I'd be worried if I were you," He warned. _

"_Why," Asked Harry sounding confused. _

"_Because mate, Teddy here, is stealing your little girl. She put that ring on her left hand right were an engagement ring should go." Harry left to go get a drink, leaving Ron to laugh until he was slapped by Hermione. _

Teddy was brought back to the present by the perfect bracelet. It was gold with small emeralds all around it. It would match that ring he bought her perfectly, that is if she still had it. He quickly pointed it out, bought it, and left the store. Now, the only problem was how to give it to her.

Teddy waited in the great hall for all of his students to leave. He had Lily's class next period and if he wanted this to work, he would have to be sure that he was the last on in the room. He hadn't been able to give Lily the bracelet yet because she was finding it hard to dodge her now curious friends and even more curious brothers. They all wanted to know who this mysterious secret admirer was, the girls, so they could see if he was worthy of Lily, and her brothers so they could kill him. So far, in the past five days, they had only been able to be together for an extended period of time once, and even then they could barely kiss without fear of being caught. Lily said that he should give her detentions, and then they could have all the time they wanted, but she had an impeccable record so far, and Teddy wasn't about to trash it just so he could feel her up for a few moments… at least not yet… if things kept going on this way, who knows…

But despite all the challenges, Teddy had finally found a way to give Lily the gift. He had left it on her desk before lunch, knowing that she was in his next class and would find it there right next to the note signed her secret admirer; she would understand it, but her never ending entourage of friends and family would not.

Teddy could barely hold back his excitement as he watched his last student race out of the great hall, knowing that he was going to be late. Teddy laughed, before getting up and saying goodbye to Professors Trelawney and Sprout, with whom he had been conversing.

As he walked into the class room, he saw a rather large circle of students gathered around Lily's desk. As he heard them talking he began to get nervous. What if it really was ugly and he just didn't see it? What if she hated it and told him that he was an idiot and she never wanted to see him again? Forcing those dark thoughts to the back of his mind, Teddy cleared his throat to announce his arrival to the class.

I'm sorry I'm late, class," He said in a professional tone as he watched them all scramble back to their seats. Lily hadn't looked up; she was still staring at her gift. It was ugly. She hated it. She hated him. "I got caught up in a conversation with- well, never mind." He quickly turned to his desk to gather the students' latest assignments and pass them back.

"I was really pleased with these essays. You should all be very proud of yourselves," he told them encouragingly as any good teacher would. "Is there something wrong Miss Potter?" he asked when he reached her desk. He could finally get a good look at her face and could see that she was looking at the bracelet not in disgust, but in surprise and wonder. She looked up at him with huge round green eyes that showed her gratitude in a way that words could never describe.

"No professor," She answered, and he was shocked to hear her voice shake slightly as she spoke. "I've never been better." It took everything in Teddy to keep his poker face.

"Good, then here is your essay." He handed her her paper before continuing on with the other students. The lesson was rather difficult to concentrate on that day. Lily kept looking at him with those large innocent eyes that he found very hard to resist and he wanted to talk to her and kiss her and hold her so badly by the end of class; he told her to stay behind. After everyone had left the class room, she walked up to him.

"Than-… you didn't have to… it's really beautiful…I… wow…" Lily stammered as Teddy's smile grew wider. She was so cute when she struggled with the English language.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, thrilled that he had done something to make her happy.

"I don't like it," She told him. Teddy's heart sank.

"You don't?" I asked feeling his heart pound against his chest.

"No Teddy Bear," she said with a smile, "I love it!" Teddy relaxed. "It's gorgeous! And it will match that ring you gave me when I was little!"

"You still have that?" He asked. He had hoped that she hadn't lost it or thrown it away, or if she did have it, then he would have expected it to be tossed in a jewelry box somewhere in her room at home. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect her to have it hanging on a chain around her neck. She pulled it out from underneath her shirt and allowed him to examine it.

"I've always worn it," She told him.

"Really?" He asked bewildered.

"Yeah," she replied with a laugh, "My dad wouldn't let me take it off. He said that it would protect me in case something bad ever happened." Teddy looked from the ring to his girlfriend.

"I think that spell may have worn off by now," he informed her. "I could renew it if you'd like."

"I don't think I need you to do that, Teddy," she said. "You're all the protection I need. Like when you saved me from Scamander the other day…" She trailed off as Teddy looked away.

"That was my fault, I should be apologizing for th-" he was cut off by Lily's small but surprisingly powerful fist.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?" She said angrily.

"At least once more," He said with a small smile as he rubbed his jaw.

"You were great that day! You were my perfect little hero," she said smiling at the cheesiness of her own words. They both began to laugh.

"My point is," Lily tried again after a few moments of unsuppressed giggles and chuckles. "I never did truly thank you for that day." She was speaking in her most seductive tone, and it was going to drive Teddy crazy very quickly.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Lily dear?" He asked playfully as he pulled her closer. Lily smiled.

"This Saturday, meet me inside the shrieking shack at 2:30," she told him. Teddy just nodded. "I didn't hurt you too badly… right?" she asked, referring to his jaw.

"You? Hurt me? Never!" Teddy said, before Lily playfully slapped his chest before kissing him.

"I do love the bracelet. Thank you so so soooooo much!" She told him before pulling her self out of his embrace.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she gathered up her stuff. She laughed.

"Class, Silly! I still have one more period today!" She quickly ran up to him and gave him another kiss. "I'll see you at dinner k?" She asked innocently.

"Of course," Teddy answered. "And I may kidnap you afterwards too," he said with a glint in his eyes. Lily smiled.

"Oh darn," she said sarcastically, "Whatever shall I do?" She kissed him one last time before leaving.

The moment she left Teddy felt the room darken and his heart broke a little. He was getting used to this now; it happened every time she left the room. But still Teddy couldn't help but say out loud…

"I miss you."


	11. Chapter 10

Tp part 10

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, they really helped want to keep writing! But enough of that, BACK TO THE STORY! (I own nothing) **

It was Friday night dinner and Lily couldn't stop herself as she glanced up to the High Table for the eighth time that evening just to sneak a quick glance at Teddy. She saw him talking with Professor Carpenter, the potions mistress. His hair was brown with a slight hint of red, which meant that he was thinking about her, but trying not to show it. Lily giggled a little as she turned back to Rose and Sarah, who were talking about Rose's boyfriend Scorpius, so they were completely oblivious. Lily loved Fridays because it meant that she could sit with any one she wanted. Professor McGonagall had put that rule into place after the war as a way of trying to encourage school unity and decrease rivalry between the houses.

Lily continued to listen to her friends gush about boys until she just couldn't help herself again and sneaked another look at her boyfriend. His hair now had a slight pink tinge to it, meaning he was embarrassed and after looking at Professor Carpenter, Lily could see why. Lucinda Carpenter was a very pretty woman with long brown hair that flowed to just past her shoulder blades and green eyes that were quite a few shades lighter then Lily's. She had full pink lips and pale skin, not to mention, a body that Lily had seen her brothers drool over many times. She was usually a flirt with all the boys from fifth year up, but tonight, it looked like she had her sights set on Teddy to keep her company. She had let a few buttons of her navy blue shirt come undone and her foot had sneaked out from under her robes to try and coax Teddy's into playing footsie. Lily couldn't help but laugh at Teddy's face. He was looking from the woman sitting next to him and Lily back to Professor Carpenter, and back to Lily. She could practically see his eyes saying "Help me." Shaking her head, Lily turned back to her table to see that she had two pairs of inquisitive eyes staring at her with great interest.

"What?" she asked, feeling slightly like a circus freak that they had come to ogle at.

"We have had enough of your dodging our questions, Lily Luna Potter!" Sarah said pointing a fork at her.

"Yeah!" Rose chimed in, "We want answers and we want them now!" She banged her knife on the table for emphasis.

"What do you mean guys?" Lily asked, trying to act unaware. Both girls rolled their eyes and looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"YOU'RE SECRET ADMIERER OFCOURSE!" The girls exclaimed in perfect unison, causing heads to turn in their direction. Lily glanced at the High Table; Teddy had heard… crap. Oh well, she'd have to fix that tomorrow on their date.

"Guys!" Lily scolded feeling very exposed. Her brothers were already making their way over to the girls, obviously hoping to hear any bite of information that might help indicate as to who they should kill for, as they put it, 'being a seducing, sister molesting, secretive little prick.'

"Well, come on, Lily!" Rose said. "You've kept us in the dark long enough."

"You keep sneaking away to go meet him and then sometimes we don't even see you again until the morning!" Sarah said.

"WHAT?" Lily heard two very familiar voices say loudly. Her brother had heard that. Glaring daggers at Sarah, who looked at her apologetically, Lily turned to face the music.

"Hi James, Albus," Lily greeted.

"Please tell me we heard that wrong," James said with a mix of shock and anger in his voice. "You haven't… done anything with this guy have you Lily?"

"Would if matter if I had?" Lily answered. "Need I remind you that your nickname at home is James Potter: The Great Man Whore?" Sarah and Rose giggled at this.

"That's different, and you know it!" James' face was growing red with embarrassment. "I'm a guy and you're my sister! It's not right for you to be doing this kind of stuff! You're too young!"

"I'm two years older then you were when you lost it!" Lily exclaimed, annoyed. James glared at her before walking away, seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere. "What about you Al?" She asked turning on Albus. He shrugged.

"I don't like it, but I can't stop it, so why try?" He said in a true Albus fashion. "But Lily, how much do you know about this guy? How long have you two known each other?" Lily was touched by his brotherly concern, and felt a little guilty. Albus had come to her when he wanted to ask Sarah out; he had trusted her and know she was keeping him out… it wasn't right.

"I have known him my whole life," Lily answered. The girls both gasped but Albus just nodded, winked at Sarah, and walked away. Lily grabbed one more quick look at the High Table, before turning back to the firing squad.

Teddy went back to his office after dinner. He had successfully dodged Lucinda's attempts at seduction and was rather pleased with himself. He knew that he could never cheat on Lily and judging by her reaction at dinner, she wasn't worried either.

As he turned the key in the lock, he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was Lily, Teddy smiled and turned around, then quickly dropped the smile when he saw that it was Albus Potter.

"Albus?" Teddy asked confused. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sarah George?"

"I need to talk to you," Albus said. He looked serious and determined. Teddy nodded and opened the door to let him in. Albus walked in and faced away from him.

"So to what do I owe-," Teddy began to say.

"Do you love her?" Albus asked in the middle of the sentence.

"Excuse me?" Teddy asked, feeling a little anxious.

"Lily, do you love her?" Albus repeated. Teddy waited a moment before answering.

"Of course I love her; I love all you Potter rug rats," He said, smiling at his cover, and ruffling Albus' hair a bit. Albus pushed his arm away and walked to the other side of the room.

"I didn't mean like a sister. I meant do you love her, the way Romeo loved Juliet?" Albus looked at him with a hard look in his eyes. Teddy began to panic. How had he found out? As he contemplated whether he should pretend not to know what he was talking about or to come clean about the whole thing, Albus took a few steps toward him. "DO YOU?" He asked again, a little louder. Teddy sighed.

"I don't know what you mean," He said as he backed away from the young man in front of him.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Albus said. "I've seen the way she looks at you, and more importantly I've seen the way you look at her, it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I wasn't too worried about it until today when I found out she gave her virginity to you. Now I want to know if you love her or if you're just screwing with her emotions."

"Albus I-"

"I wasn't finished!" Albus said, cutting off Teddy with force. "Lily's a great girl, and she deserves everything and more."

"I know that, Al," Teddy said.

"Do you?" Albus said harshly. "You weren't there. You didn't watch her die from the inside out. You didn't hear her cry herself to sleep every night. You didn't have to force her to eat something just to keep her alive. You didn't help her run away to Uncle Charlie's so she could try to get some distance. She loved you more then anyone could have ever dreamed, and you ignored her. You chose Vic over her and didn't even stick around to see if the pieces would fit back together again. You don't know anything."

Teddy and Albus stood in silence, letting the words soak in between them.

"I hurt her?" Teddy asked.

Albus nodded.

"She wouldn't eat?"

Again, a nod.

"She ran away?"

Nod.

"When?"

"The summer of her fourth year. We didn't see her again until she showed up on the Hogwarts Express. Typical Lily to never miss a day of school."

They both let out a small, half-hearted laugh.

"Do you love her?" Albus asked once again, but this time his words were softer. Teddy waited a few seconds before answering.

"Yes."

Albus nodded.

"But you do understand, if ever, EVER hurt her in any way, I will have to kill you," Albus said it with a smile, but there was still a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Sure thing," Teddy answered. But in his head he was thinking of how he was going to make this up to Lily.

Teddy wandered to the Shrieking Shack, with his head full of Lily. Albus' words had haunted him all night and he couldn't get them out of his mind.

"_**You weren't there. You didn't watch her die from the inside out. You didn't hear her cry herself to sleep every night. You didn't have to force her to eat something just to keep her alive."**_

He had really hurt her. He knew that she wasn't happy with him when they didn't talk, but he never thought that it was this bad.

"_**You didn't help her run away to Uncle Charlie's so she could try to get some distance." **_

She had left her family and everyone behind just to get away from the pain he had caused. She traded England for Romania and books for dragons. It scared him that she had put her self in harms way just to try to forget him. What if something had happened to her when she was out there? Could he have lived with himself?

"_**She loved you more then anyone could have ever dreamed, and you ignored her. You chose Vic over her and didn't even stick around to see if the pieces would fit back together again. You don't know anything."**_

He had been a coward. He had run away from Lily at the first sign of trouble and didn't even think about the consequences of his actions. He had to find a way to make it up to her… some how.

He went through the Shrieking Shake looking for any sign of Lily. He didn't notice anything on the first floor, so he went up stairs and continued to look until he heard music coming from the attic. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. The room looked perfect. There was a red table cloth laid out on the floor with all sorts of desserts on top of it, even a little wine. The music had been coming from a violin that was magically playing itself. But the highlight of the room was Lily, who was wearing a simply white cotton dress and looked beautiful.

"Teddy!" She said as she launched herself at him. He quickly grabbed her and held her close to him, taking in her wonderful scent. She always smelled like strawberries. After she pecked him on the cheek and pulled away from him, she noticed the flowers in his hand. "What are you apologizing for?" she sighed.

"How did you know that I was apologizing for something?" Teddy asked bewildered. Lily pointed to the white roses in his hand.

"Flowers usually mean 'I'm sorry'. Red roses mean that you screwed someone, and white mean that you just screwed up. So what sins have you committed lately?" She asked sounding bored. Teddy walked into the room a little more and joined her as she sat down on the table cloth.

"I talked to Albus and he knows about us," Teddy began. "He's fine with it," he said because Lily looked like she was about to panic. "But, he told me some things that disturbed me a bit," Lily looked confused. "He talked about those years that we were apart, and," Teddy stopped talking as Lily stood up and walked over to an old chair that had been left in the corner, her arms wrapped around her torso.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said. Teddy went over to her and knelt down beside her.

"I need you to tell me about it," he said.

"Why?" Lily asked sounding on the brink of tears. "Everything is going fine and we're together now. I'm much better." She looked away from him again. He sighed and took her hands in his.

"Please, Lily," He said, putting his hand on her cheek. "I can't make it better if I don't know." Lily nodded slowly, giving up.

"You remember how I told you that it killed me everyday we didn't talk?" Teddy nodded. "Well that was a bit of an understatement."

"Is it true that you didn't eat?"

"They first year we didn't talk… I ate very little. I would get so mad at Albus for trying to put food in my mouth, and I was put in the hospital wing for a week due to malnutrition. After that, I was watched very carefully by all teachers, Potters, and Weaselys, and soon I was back to eating."

"You cried yourself to sleep?"

"For three years I cried, but that got better too. After fourth year, I was able to fall asleep without crying, but I would usually wake up to tears."

"Why?" asked Teddy, confused.

"Because I would dream that I was with you," Lily responded, tears filling up in her eyes. Teddy wanted to kiss her tears away, but he still had one more question.

"You ran away to Romania?"

"I was talking with Dominic one day, and she said that is was possible that you two would be getting married soon. I seriously thought about telling you about my feelings, but I was still just a kid and you wouldn't have wanted me when you had Vic, so to get away from it, I had Albus write Uncle Charlie and tell him that I really needed time away and I wanted to stay with him. The next day, he apperated to my room, helped e pack a bag and took me with him. It scared the hell out of my parents, but Albus told them that I was safe and I really did have a good time in Romania. I loved working with the dragons and Uncle Charlie was great to me."

"Then why didn't you stay?" Teddy asked. "You could have finished school in Romania. Why come back here?" Lily looked him square in the eye.

"Because I knew if I didn't, I would never see you again." Teddy looked down, feeling terrible. All this time, and he had no idea.

"I'm so sorry Lily… how can I ever make it up to you?" Lily smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his now sore skull.

"You are so thick!" She said standing up. "You already made it up to me! You're with me!"

"That's not enough!" Teddy said. "One month of dating doesn't cancel out six years of pain!"

"Then consider yourself in debt for the next six years!" Lily yelled. Teddy smiled up at her.

"You mean it?" He asked blissfully. He got to date Lily for the next six years? Things couldn't get much better!

"Yep! Now can we please have some dessert?" She asked, making her way back to the table cloth. Teddy had other ideas. He walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"I like the idea of having dessert, but I think we have different opinions on what dessert is," he said, kissing her neck. Lily shook her head.

"Food first, sex later," she said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Instead, Teddy just whirled her around to face him.

"How about this, sex first, food second, sex third, sex forth, and then we can go from there," he said with a glint in his eye.

"Nope!" Lily said, sounding very final. Teddy decided to fix that. He kissed her neck as his hands roamed her body. "It's not going to work," Lily said. Teddy slowly pushed the sleeves of her dress off and began to kiss her upper chest and collar bone. "Teddy you really should just give u-" Lily stopped talking and gasped as Teddy bit down softly on her old and slightly faded bite mark from their first encounter. She quickly responded by pulling his lips to hers and kissing him passionately. Teddy pulled away after a few seconds and smirked.

"I win," He said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Teddy was only too happy to acquiesce to her request. He smiled as he thought about to convince her to skip dessert all together.

**AN: There you go! This is a really looooooooooong chapter so I hope you're happy with it! Tell me what you think if you want a fast update!**


	12. Chapter 11

Tp part 11

Teddy smiled down at Lily from the High Table. It had been two months since that day in the Shrieking Shack, and things between them had never been better. Teddy hadn't told her that he loved her yet, not because he wasn't sure if he really did love her, but because he didn't want to say it, and scare her away. They had only been dating for a few months… Plus, Teddy was still beating himself up for hurting Lily all those years ago and didn't feel that he deserved her… at least not yet. He was going to make sure that he had healed all her wounds before pushing her at all. But by looking at her now, Teddy couldn't have known that she had had her struggles with pain at all. She was looking radiant as usual, with her long hair flowing around her in a fiery red waterfall. Her cloak was covering her school uniform, but that didn't stop him from remembering what was underneath the offending garment. As he went off into happy thoughts of Lily writhing beneath him, he failed to notice the looks he was receiving from Professor Carpenter. It wasn't until he felt her hand on his knee that he came out of his perverted sexual thoughts of his student/godsister/girlfriend.

"Lucinda?" Teddy asked her questioningly.

"Teddy," She said, looking up at him from under her heavily mascara covered eyelashes, "I want to ask you something." Teddy didn't speak; he was too busy trying not to think about what she could possibly want. Lucinda looked down; a ploy at looking shy and cute, but he knew all too well that she was far from shy, and cute wasn't a word that could possibly describe her… sexy or slutty would have been better suited. "Would you be willing to go to the Christmas ball with me?" she asked.

Teddy felt his mouth go dry. The Christmas ball… He had been dreading this for quiet sometime. He knew that Lily would be going to her parent's house over the holidays and would be spending Christmas stuffing herself silly with Molly Weasely's homemade delights. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he thought about this. It would be an eternity before he saw her smiling face again… What if her parents tried to set her up with some bloke over the holiday? What if she fell for him and realized how old Teddy really was? What if she broke up with him? A snap to the face is what stopped the crazy train of thoughts that occurred every time Teddy remembered his girlfriend's Christmas plans. He shook his head lightly before looking at Lucinda again, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Well?" She asked, clearly growing impatient.

"I don't know, Lucinda," He began, "I'm just not sure if I'll be sticking around the castle for the holidays." It wasn't a lie. He was planning on maybe going to his grandmothers for a surprise visit. Lucinda clearly thought that this was ridiculous because she snorted at his remark.

"Where else could you possibly go?" she practically laughed. Teddy knew that she thought he was being stupid. Who wouldn't want to spend their holidays with a beautiful woman? Before Teddy could answer, the owls began to fly into the Great Hall to deliver the mail. One large golden owl, which he recognized as Ginny's right away, perched on Teddy's shoulder, holding a letting in his beak. He took the letter from the owl, named Phoenix, and read it while Phoenix munched on the food that remained on the forgotten breakfast plate on the table.

Teddy gave the letter a quick skim, a large goofy smile growing on his face as he did, before looking back at the witch sitting next to him, looking rather angry at the lack of attention she was receiving.

"You asked where I could go on Christmas?" He asked her. She just nodded, beginning to narrow her eyes. "I will be spending my time with the Potters. As in Harry Potter." Teddy informed her smugly. Lucinda pursed her lips and glared at him before getting up and storming away from the table. She clearly didn't take rejection well. Holding back his laughter at the pathetic display he had just witnessed, Teddy read the letter once again. It may have come from Ginny's owl, but it was clearly from Harry.

_**Dear Teddy,**_

_**I was very happy to receive your last letter. You have no idea what it means to Ginny and I that you and Lily have managed to work through your problems and are once again friends. It was driving us mad to see you two acting like a couple of werewolves… you know… you were always at each others throats… no offence to your dad or anything… **_

Teddy laughed at this line. He knew that Harry wasn't the least bit prejudice, and always thought that it was funny how he would try to be funny and just end up embarrassed at his own words. He never was too good with speeches.

_**Any way, seeing as you two have made up, I think it only appropriate that I invite you to spend the holidays with us. I understand that you may have difficulty getting out of your teaching responsibilities, but seeing as you are family, you would be more then welcome. I'm sure Molly would be thrilled at the idea of having another guest to fatten up, and you needn't worry about Bill, or Vic, or anybody. Everyone is over the breakup, including Vic. I think she's bringing a date even… **_

_**Well, send Phoenix back with your answer, and we hope to see you soon. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry. **_

Teddy sighed as the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station again. He was filled with memories, some good, others bad, of his time at the school as a student and what the journey to the castle had always been like. He and his friends would all catch up and talk about who was the most attractive girl and what classes they were taking, before falling into a sugar coma from all the sweets that they had consumed from the lunch trolley. He was snapped out of his reverie buy a red head nudging him.

"Ted- Professor Lupin?" Rose asked looking at him curiously. "Why are you getting on the train?"

"I'm going to be spending Christmas with your cousins," he replied with a smile. Rose looked more confused then ever.

"You and Vic got back together?" She sounded so bewildered that Teddy couldn't help but laugh and ruffle her hair a bit.

"Naw, I was talking about the Potters," He informed her. She smiled happily at this answer, before looking a little past Teddy, and franticly fixing her hair. Her godcousin looked in the same direction she had been looking at before she began to have a hair fit. There was Scorpius Malfoy walking… no it was more strutting over to them.

"Rose," He said addressing her, but completely ignoring Teddy, "I hope to see you again soon after break." Rose just nodded eagerly at the boy, who was now smirking down at her. Deciding to leave the two love birds alone, Teddy set off to find a comfortable place on the train to sit. He finally found an empty compartment at the very back of the train. He didn't bother to try to find Lily. She would be sitting with her friends and therefore, unable to entertain him, or even be too friendly with him.

Sighing, Teddy pulled out a book that Lily had told him he should read, called **The Thorn Birds**, opened it up, and began to read. After about ten chapters, he could tell why Lily had felt a connection with this story. It was a about a young girl who is the only girl in her family and is slightly ignored. The priest in the town is young and they bond. As the girl grows up, he's there for her, even when her family isn't. One day, they are having a party and she is wearing a beautiful dress and is all grown up. The priest can no longer pretend that his feelings are simply fatherly or brotherly, and has to face that he is in love with her. The girl returns his affections, but they cannot be together because he is a priest and won't give up God for her. That was as far as Teddy had gotten in the story, when his compartment door opened and his girl walked in. She smiled down at him, looking too beautiful to be true.

"Hi," she said cutely, before plopping down across from him.

"Hey," Teddy returned, putting his book down.

"You're really reading it?" Lily exclaimed happily in surprise.

"Yeah, you told me to, remember?" He smirked as she blushed. "So what, Miss Potter, are you doing in an old Professors' compartment. Shouldn't you be off with your friends or snogging some guy in a corner somewhere?" he teased, even as his stomach clenched up at the idea of Lily with another man.

"No, I'd rather spend my time with my boyfriend," she answered brightly, "besides, I was getting sick of all the lovey dovey stuff they were talking about… it made me wasn't to be with you… and I couldn't."

"How'd you manage to escape this fate worse then death then?" He mocked, earning him a smack on the arm.

"They were going to be playing exploding snap, and I just told them I wanted to sleep and was going to go find an empty compartment to crash in."

"And nobody was suspicious?" Teddy asked in surprise. The girls were still hounding Lily with tons of questions about her so called "Knight in Shining Armor," or "K.S.N." for short, and the thought of them not catching on to Lily sneaking out of the compartment was ridiculous.

"Of course Albus knew where I was really off to, but he covered for me by distracting Sarah, and Rose was too busy with Scorpius to notice anything out of the ordinary," Lily explained. "So now, we're all alone… What do you want to do?"

Teddy groaned inwardly. He wanted her… yes he defiantly wanted her… but he found that if he started making love to her on the train, and some poor unsuspecting first year came in thinking it was the door to the bathroom, he could get into HUGE trouble. But when Lily looked up at him with those big green eyes and smiled so sweetly, he didn't know what to do or how to resist her. He was about to give up and pull her to him, when the door was opened once again, but this time it was Albus who was standing in the door way.

"I want to set some ground rules," He told them very firmly, before even saying 'hello'. Lily and Teddy looked at each other and then back to Albus.

"Ground rules?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Albus continued. "I'm the only one who knows about your relationship and I think that it should stay that way until Lily here graduates, got it?" the couple nodded, "And since you two are so obviously into each other, I want to give you guys some guidelines to help you keep your secret. First, no physical contact; a kiss after everyone is asleep or if you get stuck under the mistletoe is acceptable, but no sex!" he made this point looking directly at Teddy.

"Secondly, Lily is going to have to pretend to have a boyfriend because of the whole "KNS" nonsense that James has written home about, but don't give out any details. You can tell Mum all the stuff you've told Sarah and Rose, but leave out all the rest, got it?" He looked at lily this time and waited until she nodded to continue.

"And lastly, if this secret somehow finds its way to the surface, I knew nothing. Got it?" He asked both of them, and waited for both of them to nod before leaving the compartment just as abruptly as he had entered it. Lily burst out laughing as soon as the door was closed.

"Did you see his face?" she asked through giggles. "He seemed so serious. It was fantastic!" Her laughter must have been infectious, because not too long after, Teddy joined in and they both laughed until they cried. After that was over, Lily looked back up at him with that same, innocent stare.

"So, one of the rules is no sex until we're back at Hogwarts," she pointed out.

"I don't like that rule," Teddy pouted.

"I can make it up to you," Lily said through an impish smile.

"How?" He asked, though he already had many ideas on the subject. Lily didn't speak but simply walked over to the compartment door, and turned the lock. The door had a lock. Why hadn't he noticed that before? If he had, then Albus probably would have walked in on a very different scene.

Forgetting about the past, Teddy grabbed Lily around the waist and kissed her hungrily, before gently lowering her onto the train seat. 'It is going to be a very merry Christmas this year' He thought mischievously.

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter. I own nothing! I also will not write any lemons so don't freak out. But let me know what you think… Should the Potters find out? Should Vic try to get back with Teddy? What if Teddy told Lily he loved her? If you have any other suggestions, just let me know and I will try to work something out! **


	13. Chapter 12

Tp part 12

Teddy smiled as he stepped off the train and onto the platform. He could already see the large group of redheads clogging up the area around the train, and quickly made his way over to them. They seemed to notice him rather quickly too, as they all shouted "TEDDY!" in complete unison as he approached. It really had been too long since he had seen them all. Ginny made to hug him, but was beaten out by her mother who began to choke the life out of him with her arms while saying how thin he was. After Teddy could finally break away from the hysterical red haired woman, he hugged Ginny and then made his way over to Harry.

"Hey," He said.

"Teddy," Harry returned. Teddy offered his hand to the man, who took it gladly, before pulling him into a hug. When Teddy pulled away, he could tell Harry had changed a bit. His hair was a little grayer and his eyes had a few crinkles around them when he smiled, but other then that he was still plain old Harry.

"Lily!" Harry shouted as he spotted his little girl. As he watched them embrace, Teddy felt a little guilty… not an hour ago he had been corrupting the one thing that meant the most to Harry… Harry loved all his children, but Lily was very special to him, perhaps it was because she looked so much like his mother, or maybe it was because she was his only daughter, but Harry had always spoiled her and never wanted her to grow up…

Shaking his guilt from his thoughts, Teddy spotted Vic. She was standing in the back of the group with her sister. She smiled and nodded at him, and he did the same. It looked like she was going to be at least civil with him, so that was good. Tuning back to the Potters, he saw Lily hug her mother, and watched Ginny's eyes grow wide and push her daughter out to arms length to look at her seriously.

"You had sex!" she stated, not a question… a fact. Teddy felt his heart drop into his stomach and by the look on Lily's face, she felt the same thing. Luckily only Harry and Teddy were close enough to hear her and nobody else seemed to notice.

"Mom!" Lily shrieked in alarm.

"Don't even try to deny it, young lady!" Ginny said, thankfully keeping her voice down, but far from calm.

"How would you know if I had?" Lily asked defiantly.

"Oh please Lily! I'm your mother and a mother always knows! Who is he Lily? Tell me!" Lily looked away, clearly not wanting to give anything up. Teddy looked back at Harry who seemed to have just figured out that his daughter wasn't a little girl anymore. Feeling a little sorry for him, Teddy looked back at Lily and Ginny. Lily was still looking any where but at her mother, and Ginny was looking from Teddy to Lily and then back to Teddy. Realization seemed to dawn on her face and she muttered, "Oh my god… Harry?" she turned to him for help.

Harry was also looking from his daughter and then to his godson and back again. Once he figured it out, Teddy expected him to do one of three things.

Shout

Beat the crap out of him

Or

Kill him on the spot.

But Teddy never expected him to react the way he did. Harry's face went from green to red, and then to purple. His chest swelled up and he opened up his mouth and… he laughed.

Teddy was sitting next to Lily at the Potter's dinning room table, holding a cup of tea in his hands. Across the table were Lily's parents and two brothers. Albus and Harry both looked rather calm, Ginny looked a little shocked but coping nicely, and James… well… they had to tie him down to the chair to keep him from attempting to kill Teddy.

The secret was out and surprisingly, it felt good. Lily wouldn't have to worry about lying to her parents about having a boyfriend and Teddy wouldn't have to pretend to be single and watch Vic sneer at him over her own date to Christmas dinner. Of course only the Potters knew, but still, it was a small victory that Teddy was willing to jump at.

After Harry's laughing fit, the Potter boys both asked what was so funny. Harry told them that Lily was all grown up, and the boys blinked a few times before turning to their mother for a better answer… or at least one that made sense. Ginny said, "Lily and Teddy had sex," as calmly as though they were discussing the weather. Albus shrugged, but James looked at his god brother, confused and taken aback, his eyes pleading for Teddy to say that it wasn't true. When he didn't receive that answer, he lunged. It didn't take long to pull him off of Teddy and the explanation given to the Weasely's was that James had just found out what grade he had earned in DADA.

After they had apperated home, the family all sat down in the kitchen and decided to calmly discuss the matter at hand. But so far, not a word had been uttered.

"So," Harry began, breaking the tension, "You and Lily… when did this happen?"

"On Halloween," Teddy replied, "But I had feeling for Lily since the beginning of the year."

"You sick asshole!" James exclaimed before Ginny sighed and muttered in incantation that caused a gag to appear on James' mouth.

"And how long before you two…" Harry continued, acting as though James hadn't spoken.

"Ummmm…" Teddy struggled with that answer. Luckily Lily came to his rescue.

"I gave Teddy my virginity that night. And before you all freak out," she gave James a pointed look. "He was a perfect gentleman… **I** seduced **him.**" The family all took a moment to digest this new piece of information.

"And you two care about each other?" Ginny asked.

"Very much so, Mama," Lily said.

"I care about your daughter a great deal," Teddy answered. He didn't want the time he told Lily he loved her to be when they were trying to explain their relationship to her family.

"What about the school?" Albus asked, acting as though this was all news to him, "Do they know about your… close bond?" Teddy stifled a laugh.

"No they don't," Lily stated. "Our relationship is not very conventional, and people may mistake it for me sleeping with the teacher for a good grade, or Teddy abusing his authority and such…"

"But isn't it against the rules that your two date?" Harry inquired. Teddy drew a sharp breath through his teeth. This was a question that he had been dreading. If her family found out that it was against the rules, they may right McGonagall and tell her about their feelings and have Teddy fired and Lily expelled. Lily however, didn't seem to mind the question.

"Daddy," She began, "It isn't like I randomly screwing a teacher I've had since the age of eleven." Harry shuddered as she used the term 'screwing'. "This is Teddy we're talking about! I've known him my whole life and I've had a crush on him or more then half of it. I really don't care what the school thinks! This is my life and everyone can just but out!" A moment of silence filled the room after she finished her little speech.

"So," Teddy said, breaking the awkwardness that had just occurred, "Are you guys fine with this?" He asked the question that meant the world to him, waiting with baited breath for their answer.

"I don't know," Ginny replied, "Harry?" Harry rose from the table with an air or seriousness.

"I just have one thing to say about you two," He said, sounding solemn and grave, "It's about damn time!" His face broke out into a large grin, as he walked around and hugged both Lily and Teddy. "You could do a lot worse," He told Lily, who nodded with tears in her eyes. "And you," he said to Teddy," You had better take good care of her."

"I promise, Sir," Teddy said, shaking his out stretched hand in disbelief. That had gone better then he could have possibly imagined. Harry was fine with it?

"Dad!" James yelled, he had some how wiggled his face out of its restraint. "You're actually fine with your daughter sleeping with a man who is eleven years her senior?"

"Of course not," Harry said cheerfully, "But I'm glad she's with a guy that I know will be good to her and treat her with respect." This shut James up. "Now, who want food? I'm starving!"

Teddy, still reeling form the happiness of Harry's blessing, stood out side the Weasely's door with the rest of the Potters waiting to be ambushed in hugs and kisses from the loads of people waiting inside. He and Lily thought about going public with the rest of the family, but didn't know if someone with connections to Hogwarts would be there and didn't want to take any chances, so they would be both going solo tonight.

The door opened to show an ocean of redheads, all with bright smiles and some wearing their customary sweaters. Teddy smiled at them all and thought of the light blue sweater he knew would be waiting for him in the house, and Lily would of course find a green one under the tree. Lily looked amazing. She was wearing a simple black halter dress that stopped at her mid- thigh with her hair pulled back into a half pony tail. He noticed that his bite mark was mostly faded and he knew that it would mean other males would have no idea she was taken and would try to worm their way into his mate's heart. Mate? Where did that come from? Pushing to the back of his mind to think about later, Teddy made his way into the house and made the rounds of talking with the other guests and admiring Lily in short brief periods to avoid suspension. It wasn't too long after Teddy arrived, that Vic made her way over to him.

"Hey," she said, batting her long eyelashes.

"Hey," Teddy returned.

"You look good."

"Thanks, you too." Teddy hated to admit it but she did. She was wearing a strapless sliver dress and her hair was down and around her shoulders. She had cut it since their break up.

"Can we talk?" She asked out of the blue. Teddy sighed, nodded and followed her into a deserted part of the house.

"So where's your date?" Teddy asked when they were alone. Vic laughed.

"Colin wasn't really my type. I guess I prefer werewolves," she said taking a step closer to Teddy then she really needed to. "Who are we kidding, Ted?" she placed her arms around his shoulders.

"What are you dong Vic?" Teddy asked in surprise. He pushed her away slightly. "It's over. It's been over for a long time. I-I met some one." He hoped that would be enough to sedate her.

"Oh really?" She asked mockingly. "Who is she?"

"That is none of your concern." Vic laughed.

"Face it Teddy, we're just drawn to each other, like magnets." She grabbed him forcefully and began to kiss him. It all happened so fast that before Teddy had a chance to respond, he heard a glass shattering. He and Vic both turned to the door way and saw Lily standing there. The look on her face was of pure pain. Pain Teddy had caused. Yet again. Before he could even try to explain, Lily turned and ran from the room.

"Lily, wait!" He shouted after her, pushing Vic away and chasing after her. "Lily, please!" He called, following her to the most populated part of the party. "Lily!" He said finally, when he grabbed her hand and stopped her from running. "Please, just listen to me."

"Listen to what?" She said, "Listen to you tell me that we had our laughs but now it's over? Listen to you say that it was fun but Vic is what you truly want? You can't ask me to do that Teddy…" she trailed of turning away from him, but Teddy pulled her back.

"Would please listen to me say I love you?" He asked. Lily looked up at him with wide eyes, not believing her ears.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you." He gently wiped a tear off of her beautiful pale skin.

"But what happe-"

"Vic wanted to get back together. I didn't. She kissed me. I pushed her away. I don't love her. I love you." He smiled a soft smile.

"And I'm just going to have to take your word for it, fall back into your arms, tell you that I love you too and weep hysterically?" she said, being stubborn and independent as usual.

"No." Teddy answered. "You don't have to weep hysterically." Lily nodded.

"Yes I do!" she exclaimed, falling into his arms. "I love you too!" she said in-between hysterical sobs. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that there were over fifty people watching, Teddy kissed her.

**AN: Wow! Two Chapters in two days! Aren't you proud of me! I tried to incorporate all the awesome ideas you guys gave me so let me know what you think and what you want to happen next! Luv you all!**


	14. Chapter 13

TP part 13

**AN: Yes! I'm back! And, as a few of you more observant reviews noticed, I did steal the ending of the last chapter from the Parent Trap. I thought it went pretty well with the story so… yeah…**

Teddy pulled away from Lily smiling at his mate. Mate? That again? What was going on here? Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind for later, Teddy suddenly became aware of the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at the couple. Not knowing what else to do, Teddy shrugged and kissed her again.

Later, after many of the non-relative guests had gone home, thoroughly smashed (so much in fact that they probably wouldn't even remember the romantic scene between the two lovers in the morning), Harry told the love birds that it would probably be a good idea to sit the WHOLE family down and relieve some confusion. So, after conjuring up a few more couches, a sea of redheads was stationed in the Weasely's living room; most of the males glaring at Teddy… the girls looking at Lily in bewilderment, and Vic , of course, looking livid.

"Well," Teddy began, at a loss for words. "It's nice to see you all again…"

"I am in love with Teddy Lupin," Lily said plainly, clearing trying to get this over with quickly. "I'm in love with him and we are together and there is nothing any of you saps can do to stop it."

The silence that ensued rang in Teddy's ears. He could practically see the daggers that seemingly everyone's eyes were throwing at him. Before thinking that it would be wise to cut his loses, grab Lily and bolt for the door, Teddy felt the necessity to say something.

"Guys, I know many of you aren't happy about this," a few grunts and one 'no shit, Sherlock' could be heard, "but do you remember when Lily brought home her first boyfriend…" A little monster inside of Teddy's chest growled at the thought of another man touching his Lily, "Did you all like him?" A few mixed responses found their way to Teddy's ears. "Would you rather her date some random bloke that you know nothing about and never know if he would hurt her, or cheat on her, or hit her? Or would you want her to date someone that you all knew and trusted? Someone that had watched over her since her birth. Someone that would be willing to go to the ends of the earth if it meant that she wouldn't ever have to feel any pain ever again? Well, who would you prefer?

A small chorus of "Well…"s and "He does have a point"s filled the room. It seemed like things were going to turn out alright after all. Most of the family was smiling at the couple now and Ginny even had tears in her eyes. Not bad for a little 30 second speech. Teddy turned to face his Lily. She was beaming up at him. Teddy smiled down at her, before gently kissing her on her forehead. He really wanted to kiss her full out, but wasn't sure if now, in front of the family was really a good time… he'd save it for later… in the woods behind the Potter's house…

"I have a question."

Teddy and lily both turned their heads to the source of the sentence. It was Vic, of course.

"I have a question," She repeated, demanding everyone to look at her. "Ted," she began in a simpering little tone that reminded Teddy of some annoying pop singer in America… what was her name… Miley Montana? No that wasn't it… Hannah Cyrus…. Maybe…Why on earth was he thinking about this right now?

"Yes Vic," Teddy answered sounding a little harsher then probably necessary, but hey, this chick had almost ruined everything for him.

"You said that you would go to the ends of the earth to stop Lily from feeling any pain, correct?"

"Yes," Teddy didn't like where this was going.

"But what about the pain you caused her tonight?" Teddy glared at the little she-demon standing in front of him, while he unknowingly tightened his grip around Lily's waist. "You kissed me tonight Ted. Don't you remember?" The mood in the room quickly darkened. The family was looking from between the couple to Vic and back again.

"I don't remember kissing you Vic." Said Teddy honestly.

"So you deny it!" She exclaimed. "You say it didn't happen even after you're little girlfriend walked in on us!"

"Shut up you stupid jealous Bitch!" Lily screamed. "He didn't kiss you, you kissed him! You and I both know that. And how DARE you try to make it seem like you're the victim in this scenario. Newsflash, Honey! If you were dumb enough to cheat on the greatest guy in the world, just so you could have sex, that doesn't make you a victim; that makes you a slut! Sorry that you're unhappy but don't run around trying to ruin life for the rest of us!"

Vic looked as though she had just been slapped. She stood up, calmly walked over to Lily, and bent down so she was at eye level with her. And after a long minute she did the unthinkable. She spit in Lily's face. Teddy sprang into action at this offense. As the rest of the people in the room sat in their seats shocked at the scene in front of them, Teddy stood up and pushed her away from his mate.

"Ted?" she asked looking up at him, trying to use all her veela blood to make him melt, but it wasn't going to work this time.

"Don't you dare come near her again," said Teddy in a ice cold dead tone.

"But Ted, I love you!" she exclaimed launching herself at him and crying into his shirt. Teddy slowly peeled her off of him, and Uncle Bill quickly gathered her into his arms. "No!" she cried. "I want Teddy! Let me go! Take me back to him!" she screamed as Uncle Bill apperated them both away, and the rest of Vic's family quickly followed suit, after Fleur apologized for her daughters actions and promised to make up for it.

Teddy didn't hear a word of her apology, he was too busy checking to make sure that Lily was ok. They were in the kitchen alone, and Lily was drying off her freshly washed face.

"I'm FINE, Teddy!" She said for the fourth time, annoyance edging her voice. "I'm a big girl!"

"Lily-"

"Teddy I swear that if you even try to ask me if I'm ok one more time, I will never let you touch me again!" She threw the towel at his face and took the cup of tea from his hand and took a sip. Teddy knew it was exactly how she liked it; cinnamon, no honey or sugar. Teddy put the towel away and sat down at the table. Lily followed suit and sat down on his lap. "You look tired," she said.

"I feel tired," he answered. It was true, facing Vic had left him emotionally and physically drained. But it was over and he doubted that she would be bothering them again.

"Too tired for a kiss?" the little minx on his lap asked, batting her eyelashes at him while a small put formed on her lips. Teddy laughed and pulled her head down for a kiss. He tired to keep it chaste, (after all, there were still many males in the house that would be more then happy to cut his throat out and feed it to a bunch of nargles) but Lily surprised him by taking charge of the kiss, wrapping her hands firmly around the back of his head and pulling him closer. Teddy couldn't help but let out a small moan as she did this, and he felt her lips smile against his. After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, Lily broke away form him.

"Better then Vic?" she asked with a glint in her eye. Teddy was still breathless and all he could do was nod. She giggled and hopped off his lap. He immediately missed the warmth of her body, but did enjoy the view of her hips as they swayed over to the sink to clean out her tea mug. Suddenly not caring about the fact that anybody could walk in on them at any moment, Teddy walked up behind her, and grabbed her from behind, causing her to jump a little. Teddy smirked as he kissed down her neck, grazing his teeth ever so lightly against her soft porcelain skin. Something stirred inside him, knowing that she was unmarked, and without thinking, he bit down on her smooth pale neck, marking her as his mate. Mate… that word had been popping up a lot lately hadn't it? It wasn't something that normal wizards called each other, but with his Lily the word seemed to fit. He noted to look up werewolf mates later, but for now he was perfectly happy to hear a little gasp come from that perfect pink mouth of hers. He lightly kissed her new wounds and turned her around to face him.

"Back woods, ten minutes?" Teddy asked. Lily smiled and kissed him hungrily. He groaned into the kiss.

"Better make it five!" He whispered into her ear before letting her go, to walk out of the kitchen, and tell her parents she was going home for the evening.

Teddy sighed as they stood before the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. The holidays had been a whirlwind of terror, anger, love and above all really great sex in the back woods. He still couldn't believe that the family was all cool with him and Lily… well everyone except Vic. After her tirade during Christmas, she had kept a low profile, only returning to the Weasley household for the New Years Eve party and staying just long enough to apologize to Lily.

During the times when he and Lily were apart, Teddy was reading all the books in Aunt Hermione's library on werewolf mates. So far he had found very little on the subject, except for a little note scribbled at the bottom of one page of a book that had probably been printed before the Hogwarts had been established.

_**Werewolf mates- not to be confused with simple mating**_

Teddy had been trying to figure out what it was saying but with little luck. All he knew was that 'simple mating' was just sex between two werewolves, so going on that he guessed that a werewolf mate was something deeper… or maybe just a fuck buddy… who knew? He thought he just take his chances in the library at Hogwarts.

As he and Lily went through the barrier together, Teddy smiled. He noticed earlier, that she was wearing her hair up and proudly displaying her bite mark yet again. The animal inside him told Teddy that no other guy would dare touch her now; she was his. Teddy still marveled in the fact that she belonged to him, and he belonged to her. Everything told them that they shouldn't work together, and yet, they fit as nicely as two puzzle pieces. As the stood on the platform, waiting for her family to pull through, Teddy wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, planning to kiss her, but she, much to his surprise, gave him a confused look and pushed him back.

"What?" he asked, feeling slightly stung.

"We're around other students, _Professor_," she said, putting emphasis on his title.

"Don't call me professor," Whined Teddy, trying to laugh off his mistake. "It makes me feel like a dirty old man."

"Well you are," said the unmistakable voice of James. Over the Holidays James had gotten used to the idea of the two together, but he still didn't think it was the best. At least he kept his snarky comments to a minimum, and now that they were going back to Hogwarts, Teddy could dock him house points if he started getting smart with him. This prospect lightened Teddy's mood considerably. After they had all said good bye to the Potters and Weasleys who would not be traveling to Hogwarts, they boarded the train. Teddy bid the students ado and went off to find a very lonely compartment that held no promise of Lily in the near future.

As he muddled through the hallway that was absolutely littered with students, he thought about how he had to stop himself from kissing Lily on the forehead before he left. He had gotten so used to being open about his relationship with his love that he didn't realize how much effort it was going to take to get back into their previous student/teacher modes. He didn't know if he would be able to do it. He had relished kissing Lily whenever he wanted to. He had loved holding her hand or having his arm around her. He adored showing the world that he was in love with the most beautiful girl on the planet and didn't know how long he would last as her professor.

The train ride was long and boring. He spent most of his time asleep dreaming about a life where in he and Lily were married and had a bunch of little red and blue haired rug rats running a muck around their house. When he finally did arrive at the castle, he was dead tired from all of the sleep on the train ride, and in serious Lily withdrawal. He laughed to himself as he realized that this train ride was the longest time they had gone without seeing each other in months. Teddy ate his meal in his room after he got a glimpse of Lily walking through the doors to the great hall and exhausted all the will power he had not to slam her against the wall and take her there. He had forgotten how sexy she looked in her uniform. The next morning, he didn't have any classes so he decided to skip breakfast and spend his time in the library looking up werewolf mates.

After reading useless book after useless book, he hit the jack pot. In a book even older then the one he had looked at in Aunt Hermione's library, he found a page dedicated to the subject of his obsession. It read:

_**Werewolf mates, despite the name, are a highly unlikely bond between a werewolf and a human/wizard. The bond often leads to a relationship. Some werewolves never find their mates and wonder the earth not necessarily looking for them, but feeling slightly empty or never fully happy. **_

Teddy could defiantly relate to that. Everyday with Vic he would convince himself that she was great and he was lucky when really he was sure that there was something missing.

_**However, when a mate pairing does meet, the connection is immediate. They both feel like they belong, but they do not always go along with it. The human may feel trapped and scared or the werewolf feels as though they would be endangering the life of their mate by being near them. **_

Teddy remembered the stories about his dad not wanting to see his mom even though he loved her. Everyone said that he thought that he wasn't good enough or that he was dangerous, but he finally gave in and became happier then anyone had seen him in a long time.

_**Other times, both decide to have a relationship and marry. Children of such pairings may have similar symptoms to the werewolf side of a mate, or they may not have a mate at all. But if a mate is found, the hybrid will usually mark him/her as his and protect him/her from any wrong doing. Mates are forever. If a mate is found and lost, by death or otherwise, the werewolf will never feel the love or happiness that they shared with their mate.**_

Teddy stopped reading there. He knew all he needed to know. Lily was his mate. They were meant for each other since the day she was born, and now Teddy knew what he had to do. He slammed the book shut and put his plan into motion.

Teddy sat in his abandoned class room at 11:30 at night impatiently awaiting his Lily. They had been back at Hogwarts for three days and the only time the two had really seen each other was during mealtimes or classes. Teddy was going insane! He needed her. He wanted her. He belonged to her. And since he was running out of excuses to keep her after class, he had arranged this little midnight rendezvous to see her and tell her something very important.

His heart rate picked up as he saw her sneak through the door, halfway out from underneath her dad's old invisibility cloak, and looking perfect in her t-shirt and jeans. She looked at him, smiled, and ran over to where he was standing. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and crushing her lips against his. She clearly needed this as much as he did. After they 'expressed themselves' they lay in his bed wrapped up in each other and in perfect bliss. Teddy smiled down at her.

"Are you happy?" He asked. Lily laughed.

"Completely."

"Good… I have something to tell you," he began.

"Oh god!" Lily exclaimed, "Don't tell me you're pregnant! But we've been so safe! I'm too young to have puppies!" She broke out into peals of laughter rolling over and clutching her sides. As cute as she was when she was laughing hysterically, Teddy really needed to get this out.

"Lily this is serious," Teddy told her, and she quickly quieted her giggles and looked up at him with a face that said 'I'm listening'.

"Alright, well, I've been doing some research on werewolves lately," said Teddy, not wanting to tell her that he was doing all this reading because a voice in his head called her his mate. "And I've discovered that some werewolves and kids of werewolves have mates." He watched her eyes shadow over with confusion. "You know, the one person in the world that completes them and makes them fully happy. And…well…" he stammered as he struggled with his words "I've found mine." He looked into her eyes and instead of seeing her light up with happiness, she wilted in sorrow.

"I see," was all she said. She grabbed her t-shirt off the floor next to the bed and began to pull it over her head before Teddy snatched it from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Aren't you happy?" He watched her eyes become watery with tears.

"I'm happy that you found a mate Teddy… but I'm sad because I'm losing you…" she muttered before collapsing into tears. Teddy pulled her closer to him and held her tight.

"Lily," he began, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face to meet his gaze, "**You're** my mate. **You're** the love of my life. **I** don't, can't, and won't ever want anyone else. **I love** **you**." He finished by kissing her hair, now tear stained cheeks, nose, and stopping finally at her lips. It was a small chaste kiss, and Teddy pulled away before he couldn't control himself. He still had one thing left to do tonight.

"I love you, Lily," He repeated. She looked up at him adoringly.

"I love you too, Teddy." Smiling down at her, Teddy reached over to the bedside table and pulled a small square box out of the drawer.

"If you love me, will you please do me one favor?" He asked, swallowing hard as his heart began to race.

"Anything," Lily said lovingly as she closed her eyes and nestled into his chest. She fit his body perfectly… like two halves of a whole. Teddy opened the box and pulled out a beautiful but modest diamond ring. The diamond was perfectly round and it was set on a white gold band. He nudged nodding Lily awake and showed her the ring.

"Marry me?"

**AN: Muahahahahaha! I'm sooooooo evil! I know most of you probably hate me right now and want to kill me but…. I couldn't resist! It was just too perfect! I own nothing! If you want me to update in less then a month, then I suggest you review! Luv you all!**


	15. Chapter 14

Tp part 14

Lily looked from the ring, to Teddy and back to the ring. She smiled at him and bit her lip adorably before she answered.

"No," she giggled. Teddy's heart sunk.

"No?" He asked, trying to hide the fact that his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"No Teddy Lupin, I cannot marry you," she said going from giggling to full blown laughter. Teddy was feeling a crazy mix of emotions. He felt broken, hurt, embarrassed, depressed, and rejected. Slowly Teddy tried to return the ring to its box when he was stopped by Lily.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" She asked with a playful glint in her eyes. Teddy swallowed hard and tried not to think about how much he loved her.

"I'm going to take it back tomorrow. It's clear that you find it ridiculous that I would even ask you a question like this, and maybe I timed it too soon or maybe you're too young, but whatever the reason is Lily, I understand." He was unbelievable amounts of pain, worse then anything he had ever felt, but he wasn't going to lose it. He wanted to stay strong, at least until Lily left. But Lily had other plans in mind. After his little speech, she simply rolled her eyes and stationed herself on his lap, taking the ring from his hand and placing it on her finger. This confused Teddy more then anything else. What was she playing at?

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm about to thank my fiancé for my wonderful ring." She winked at him. This was ridiculous! Either she loved seeing him in pain or she was just playing with his heart from the very beginning, but neither or those situations sounded like something that Lily would do.

"But you said you didn't want to marry me Lils," he said, trying to make heads and tails of the insane circumstances in front of him. He had asked Lily to marry him after saying that she was his mate. She had said no. She climbed on his lap and called him her fiancé. What was he missing here?

"Nope! I never said that." She began giggling again. Teddy ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. Maybe she was just toying with him.

"Yes you did Lily. Just now. I was there. You said, 'I cannot marry you,' remember?" Lily laughed at his expression and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I did say that I couldn't marry you, didn't I?" she admitted, her tone still playful.

"Yes you did." Teddy looked up at her seriously. "So why are you acting like you want to marry me, Lily?"

"Because I do want to marry you Teddy." She looked straight into his eyes as she said this and he could see that she was being perfectly honest.

"Then why did you say that you wouldn't? I love you, and you love me, and you just told me that you want to marry me but you won't? And what is to god damn funny?" He yelled, his emotions getting the better of him.

"You're what's so funny, baby," she answered. Damn it! She knew how much he liked being called 'baby'… "I never said I wouldn't marry you either, I said I **couldn't** marry you, which is true."

"What?" Teddy was going crazy trying to figure this out. "What do you mean that you can't marry me? Is it that I'm too old?" Lily stopped laughing.

"No! I'm shocked you even think that!"

"Oh, well am I not rich enough? Huh? Is that it?"

"Teddy!" Lily looked down at him in outrage. "I can't marry you because I'm only 17 and would need parent permission to get married you jerk!" She rolled off of him, got off the bed, and went to put her clothes on. Teddy stared up at the ceiling feeling like a tool. Duh! It would be just like Lily to be coy with him when he was asking something important. And what had he done? Basically called her a gold digger… great, real smooth, Ted! He was so busy agonizing over this that he didn't even notice that Lily was leaving until he heard the door creaking open.

"Lily, wait!" He yelled jumping out of bed and bolting over to her as quick as physically possible. She didn't turn around; she walked out of the room, with Teddy following close behind. "Lils I'm sorry! He said, I didn't mean it like that I was just confused, Lily c'mon! Please talk to me!" They continued on like this until they reached the head boy and girls portrait hole. Lily made to enter, but the sphinx that was usually in its frame at this hour wasn't there. Leaving her no choice but to turn around, Lily unleashed a tirade fit for Molly Weasley and Ginny Potter combined.

"I can't believe you Teddy!" She whispered angrily. Teddy knew she would have yelled if she could but being caught wondering the halls after curfew wasn't a very good thing for the head girl. "You really think that little of me to believe that I would turn you down because of your age and money? How long have you known me? If you don't know how I feel about you or who I am by now then I don't think you ever will and you should take this ring back!" She finished by beginning to slip the band off of her finger, but Teddy stopped her.

"Lily," He began, "I'm sorry. I really am just a prick. A stupid bloody prick."

"You're right," Lily replied. "You are a stupid bloody prick." She stepped closer to him and for a moment Teddy thought she would slap him… which he may have deserved, but instead she kissed him.

"But you're **my** stupid bloody prick," she said with a smile after the kiss. Teddy felt amazing relief wash over him. They were going to be ok. "I'm sorry I ruined your proposal," she said, looking down. Teddy kissed her forehead and held her closer.

"I don't mind, really," He answered, truthfully. He still couldn't believe his luck. The most amazing, wonderful, and beautiful girl in the world had just agreed to be his wife… How could he not be happy? But he did want to nail the proposal… "Lils, do you think I could try it again though?" he asked quietly. His mate looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course Teddy," she responded before she handed him the ring. Teddy smiled his big goofy smile and got down on one knee.

"Lillian Molly Potter, I love you more then anything or anyone else on this planet. I promise to cherish you and not to try to take care of you, because I know that would just make you hate me forever," he winked at Lily who had tears in her eyes, but still laughed a little at his joke, "Will you mar-"

"Yes!" Lily broke in before he was done.

"Let me finish," said Teddy shaking his head at her impatience, "Will you marry me?" He expected another immediate and enthusiastic 'yes' but she just stood there bouncing excitedly on her heels.

"Are you finished?" she asked after a moment or two.

"I'm finished," Teddy laughed.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed and quickly attacked the man kneeling in front of her with a thousand hugs and kisses.

"Lils, as much as love the attention right now," Teddy said between chuckles, "Do you think that you could stop for a moment so I could put this ring on your finger. Lily quickly pulled away and held out her left hand, wiggling her ring finger, acting like a two year old on Christmas morning. Teddy smiled at her antics and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Now that's not coming off again anytime soon correct?" Teddy asked, playfully. Lily shook her head quickly.

"Nope!" She giggled. "You are officially stuck with me for life!" Teddy laughed and grabbed his fiancé around the waist, pulling her to him.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said before kissing her slowly and lovingly. When he pulled away Lily had a mischievous glint in her eye that he recognized all too well.

"Race you back to your room!" She yelled before taking off down the hall, a ridiculously happy werewolf following in close pursuit.

In the morning, Teddy looked down at his beautiful sleeping fiancé and wondered what he had ever done to deserve her. He lightly stroked her long red hair, his mind already in full blown wedding mode. Maybe most guys left it up to their future wives to make all the wedding plans, but Teddy wanted to be involved every step of the way. As she stirred in her sleep, he traced light circles on her neck, imagining the dress she would wear. He was pulled by his thoughts by the woman in question kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Morning Mr. Lupin," she said sounding completely content.

"Good morning future Mrs. Lupin," Teddy answered and a smile of pure joy appeared on Lily's face.

"So you still wanna marry me?" She asked gleefully. Teddy answered her by kissing her forehead, nose, and stopping finally at her lips. "I'll take that as a yes," Lily said after Teddy pulled away. "Do you have a quill and some parchment?" she asked?

"Yeah," replied Teddy confusedly, "Why?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"I wanna write my parents, of course!" She exclaimed. Before crawling out of bed and walking over to his desk looking for the letter writing materials she had been promised. Teddy let her write her note happily as he got dressed. "Do you wanna read it?" She asked after she was done. Teddy smiled and took the paper.

_**Dear Mum and Daddy,**_

_**I have the most amazing news. But before I tell you, you must promise not to storm the castle after you finish this letter. No Mum, I'm not pregnant so you can stop freaking out now. Some thing wonderful happened last night. Teddy proposed! And even better then that, I said yes! Teddy and I are getting married! Isn't it wonderful? I've never been so happy! **_

_**I know that you probably think I'm too young or it's too soon or something, but I'll remind you that I'm the same age you two were when Daddy proposed. Teddy is the man I've loved since I was eleven and those feelings have never gone away. I know that we will be very happy together. I will still be trying to get a job with the potions brewery after graduation, but I've also decided to talk to Professor McGonagall about possibly taking up the position of Potions Mistress at Hogwarts after Slughorn retires again at the end of this year. If Teddy will be at Hogwarts, I want to stay here too. Don't worry about me or Teddy, I promise I'll take good care of him. **_

_**Much Love**_

_**Future Lily Luna Lupin**_

"You're going to take good care of me?" Teddy asked with a laugh. Lily stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Teddy Lupin," she replied, I will be taking good care of you, because we both know that I would never let anyone take care of me." Teddy shook his head. It was clear that she wouldn't be dropping her independent streak when she changed her name.

"What ever you say," he laughed. "Now I think we should talk details… what should we tell the school?" he asked. "I doubt will be able to hide this for much longer now that you have a ring on your finger." He expected Lily to panic, or at least look worried, but she just smiled at him.

"We'll just tell them the truth." Teddy knew this idea was the best approach but thought maybe they should sugar coat the details of their relationship a bit.

"Lily, I agree with you, but maybe we should not tell them that we've been sleeping together behind their backs for months now… I think that would result in a direct termination of my job and if we're getting married, I'm going to have to stay employed."

"Ok," Lily agreed, "But if they ask a direct question, I'm going to answer it." Teddy nodded in understanding. "What should I tell my friends?" Lily asked.

"What?" Teddy asked in alarm.

"Well, I can't keep the identity of my fiancé from them, now can't I?" she stated matter-of-factly. Teddy thought about this for a moment.

"Lils… I guess you can just tell them everything…after you make them swear not to tell anyone else. I don't want the whole school to know, or at least, not yet."

"Alright, " she smiled. "They're going to be sooooo happy for us, you'll see!" Teddy smiled at her happiness, but frowned when her smile ran away from her face.

"What is it?" He asked, worried.

"Teddy, " she said slowly, "It's about the date…"

"Go on," he prompted.

"Well, I've been waiting for you for six years, and I don't know how much longer I can wait…" Lily was looking down at her ring, twirling it around her finger.

"Lily, what are you trying to say?" Teddy was starting to feel anxious. What was she getting at?

"I want to get married before graduation." She looked up at him with a worried looking in her eyes. Clearly she was thinking that he was going to tell that would be waaaaay too soon and that he was thinking that they would wait a year or so like most engaged couples before getting hitched, but Teddy had a very different plan in mind.

"Alright Lily," He said. "Let's get married over Easter holidays." He watched Lily's face become a look of pure incandescent happiness.

"Teddy! You mean it?" She exclaimed.

"Of course I mean it, Lils," Teddy said, "I don't want you to have time to change your mind; the less time until you're mine the better. Lily laughed at his playfulness, throwing her arms around her shoulders.

"I've always been yours Teddy," she whispered huskily in his ear. Teddy grabbed her roughly around the waist, electing an excited and surprised gasp from Lily.

"But now I'll have a ring that marks you as mine and not just a fading bite mark," He answered and began kissing her neck. "Say it again," he ordered in between forceful kisses.

"mm- what?" Lily asked, getting lost in his touch.

"Say you're mine," He said looking straight in to her eyes. Lily bit her lip before answering,

"I'm yours Teddy." Teddy smiled lustily at her.

"And don't you forget it," he said before leading her back to the bed.

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for the slow update but I had some serious writers block… Anywho, I want a bunch of reviews on this chapter because I'm not sure how I feel about it… Just let me know what you think pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Thanks! ** __


	16. Chapter 15

T.P. part 11

Lily was shaking. She was going to have to explain to her best friends, Sarah and Rose, that she was engaged to their teacher. They would probably be disgusted with her or think that she was being taken advantage of or something… They were always so protective. Taking a deep breath, Lily went into the room of requirement where she and the girls were meeting. When she opened the door, she saw that they were already there giggling about something.

"Hey guys," Lily greeted, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Rose answered.

"We're just discussing the hottest professor at Hogwarts," finished Sarah before both girls began to giggle again. Lily rolled her eyes. Her friends were always crushing on a new guy every week.

"Who is the poor sap this time?" She asked. She was answered with more peels or laughter.

"Professor Lupin!" The girls exclaimed in unison. Lily swallowed hard. 'Confession time,' she thought.

"Well, you guys… I actually have something to tell you about Ted- Professor Lupin…" She began.

"You've seen him shirtless?" Rose asked eagerly.

"You've seen him naked?" Sara said practically drooling at the mouth. "He's so hot!"

"Actually… "Lily started. "I've seen both." She bit her lip and watched the girls' reactions. They both seemed stunned, clearly not expecting this answer from their friend. Usually when they asked silly questions like that, she would reprimand them for being so immature, but today was entirely different.

"Like you accidently walked in on him showering or changing or something when he was staying at your house when you were younger or something like that?" Sarah asked, clearly trying to explain this logically.

"Ummm… no, not like that exactly… Do you guys remember my secret admirer?" she asked deciding to just jump in and tell them.

"Bloody hell…" Rose murmured, clearly she had picked up some of her fathers traits through the years. "Lily you can't… you didn't…but he's your teacher!" she said in shock.

"He's also the love of my life," Lily retorted, "and he was that way before he was ever my teacher."

"But Lily…" Sarah began, "Are you meaning to tell me that you're sleeping with a teacher?"

"You make it sound so sleazy when you say it like that!" Lily exclaimed.

"It is sleazy, Lily!" Rose chimed in. "He's eleven years older then you! Not only is he your teacher, he's also your god brother! Oh god! Does Uncle Harry know?"

"Yes, the entire family knows… Well, except for you, Rose, but you would have if you had just forgotten about your dad's reaction to Scorpious and you and come home like the rest of us!"

"Don't change the subject! How do you know that your 'boyfriend'" she spat the word out like an insult, "isn't just using you for sex? Or to make Vic jealous?"

"He loves me!" Lily shouted. "He would never ever do anything to hurt me! You've known him just as long as I have, how can you think that Teddy would do something like that to someone he cares about?"

"Maybe he doesn't care about you." Rose said coldly. "He did leave you in first year." Lily felt as though she had been slapped in the face. How could she bring that up after all this time? She saw how much it hurt her!

"You think that he's just playing around and will get bored and dump me right?" Lily said fighting back the urge to slap her cousin.

"Yes," Rose said very matter of factly. "Yes, I do." Lily nodded and looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Well, if he was going to do that, then why did he propose to me last night?" She held up her left hand showing her friends the ring. Both gasped.

"Sarah, what do you think?" Rose spat after a few moments, clearly at a loss of what to say.

"I think," Sarah stated calmly, "Lily has been happier in the past few months then I've seen her in years, and she should know him well enough by now to make the best decision for her, but it is a very tricky situation. What will the school say?"

"Teddy and I are going to find that out this after noon when we go speak to McGonagall about the wedding. You're both going to be my bridesmaids…right?" she asked, uncertain about their answers.

"Of course, Lily!" Sarah exclaimed. "I happy for you, and I would love to be a bridesmaid!" she hugged Lily smiling.

"Rosie?" Lily turned to her cousin to see her reaction. Rose looked at her for a long second before replying.

" I'm not wearing yellow." Lily laughed and hugged her cousin and her best friend, hoping that the meeting with McGonagall would run a little smoother then this one had.

Teddy and Lily stood hand in hand outside Professor McGonagall's door. Teddy looked over at his girl who was biting her lips nervously…and adorably. She looked back at him and he could see in her eyes how terrified she was about finally going public about their relationship.

"It'll be ok, Lils," he said trying to give her some piece of mind, but it backfired.

"What if it isn't?" Lily asked in a panicked tone. "What if they tell us she tells us we can't see each other anymore, or if you lose your job, or what if-"

"Lily, relax," he cut her off. "I'm not going to lie, there is a very good possibility that I may lose my job," He heard Lily suck in air through her teeth, "but that's fine, I can get another job someplace else or worst comes to worst, I'll just work in George's shop, but that's the worst that can happen. The school can't keep us from being married. We'll still be together." He lightly cupped her face in his hands and placed a gentle, reassuring kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away she looked significantly calmer as she looked up at him with those big green eyes of hers.

"Mine," she whispered, as she pulled him into a tight hug, which he gladly returned. He lightly patted her hair and breathed in her scent. Peaches and cream. He almost laughed as he remembered the first night he was had seen Lily and nearly had a heart attack when she hugged him and he discovered that she smelled almost as great as she looked. He had thought that they could never be together; that she would never want him; that he was too old or too boring; or too brotherly for her to ever feel the same way about him… and now she was his.

"Mine," He whispered back, before taking her by the hand and leading her into Professor McGonagall's office.

When they got inside they were surprised to see none other then Harry, standing near the fireplace, smiling at them. He clearly didn't seem too upset about the wedding plans. But McGonagall looked a little different. She had a stern look on her face, but she clearly didn't know why Lily and Teddy had asked for this meeting or why Harry was there.

"Welcome you two," She said in a polite tone. "Please, have a seat." She gestured to the two chairs in front of her desk. "Now, why did you wish to see me?"

"Well, you see Professor," Lily began, but Teddy cut her off.

"Professor McGonagall, Lily and I are, well, engaged." This was clearly not what the Professor had been expecting to hear. Her face went from confusion, to shock, and then back to confusion.

"Engaged?" she repeated after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," Teddy answered shocked by how calm his voice was, on the inside he was shaking.

"But you can't be," she stuttered, trying to deal with the situation. "To be engaged, would mean that you two are in a relationship, and you couldn't be…" She trailed off looking from Teddy, to Lily whose eyes were glued to the floor.

"It's true Professor," Harry chimed in. "They are together; they announced it at the Christmas party this winter but I doubt you would remember too much about the party besides the fire whisky," he teased and McGonagall clearly tried to rack her brain to think back to that night, and remember. After a few moments of watching her attempt this feat, she gave up, and turned to Lily.

"Miss Potter," she said, as Lily's eye's shot up at being addressed directly. "When did this happen?"

"We went on our first date on Halloween, at the dance," Lily responded quietly. "We were the couple that you scolded out of the broom closet." McGonagall's eyes grew wide.

"That was YOU?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Lily answered but didn't say anything more, so the headmistress turned back to Teddy.

"You took advantage of a STUDENT!" she said in a frightening tone. Teddy opened his mouth to speak, but Lily beat him to it.

"It was never like that, Professor," she began , "I've known Teddy from the day I was born and I he's the one man outside of my brothers and Father that I trust completely and feel perfectly safe around. He never tried to pressure me, or make me feel uncomfortable in any way. And if memory serves, I kissed him first." She winked at Teddy with a small smile, obviously feeling better about the awkward situation.

"And you're fine with this?" The headmistress addressed Harry accusingly.

"Yes," replied Harry plainly. "I trust Teddy to take care of my little girl, and they're happy together so I don't see why they shouldn't get married, but," he turned to the couple, "I do think James will have a fit."

"That's fine," Lily laughed, "we'll just have to tie him up again."

"Professor Lupin," McGonagall said sternly, trying to bring things back to the subject at hand. "Did you ever sleep with Miss Potter?" Teddy swallowed hard before answering.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "I have made love to Lily before," He thought back to the hour before when he had kidnapped her from lunch with her friends for a little 'quality time' in his office.

"But," Lily cut in, "I love him and he loves me and there was never anything seedy or unnatural about our relationship."

"Exactly," Teddy said, turning to his fiancé. "We're just to people that have known each other for a long time and just happened to fall in love." He lightly kissed her hand and heard the Headmistress gasp as she saw the ring on her student's finger.

"You're both serious aren't you?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes, they are," Harry answered for them, "and they will be married before the end of term, but I must ask, should my future son be looking for work before the wedding?" Both Lily's and Teddy's heads snapped back to McGonagall anxiously awaiting her verdict.

"I…very strange…the school laws…but…extenuating circumstances… no precedent…" she continued to babble incoherently for a few more moments before gathering her thoughts. "The school laws state that in the event of an inappropriate student/teacher relationship, the teacher's employment will be terminated and possibly even jailed depending on the age of the student, but I can hardly find anything inappropriate about your relationship," she said with a smile and the couple both sighed in relief "You have known each other since the day of Miss Potter's birth, you're family seems happy with the idea of your relationship, and since you are engaged I doubt that you are simply using Miss Potter, so I must say that I will not be sacking you, as long as this sort of thin never happens again in the length of your employment, here at Hogwarts, understand?" She finished jokingly, knowing full well that after the wedding there would be no chance of that happening.

"Thank you Professor," Teddy said gratefully, he had come here today expecting to be fired and kicked out on his ass and told never to come back, but instead he could continue to work and live at Hogwarts, this was wonderful! As they got up to leave, McGonagall said something that made it even better.

"Miss Potter, if you are at all interested in taking over the position of Potions Mistress once Professor Slughorn retires at the end of this year, I would be very inclined to allow you to schedule an interview over the summer holidays." Teddy looked at Lily who looked about had happy and surprised as a child on Christmas morning.

"Thank you very much Professor, I would be honored to be considered for the position," she said struggling to keep her voice professional, and not child like. McGonagall smiled and waved them off, Harry following the couple out of the door. When it closed behind them, Teddy picked Lily up in a tight embrace and twirled her around in circles.

"Congratulations, Lils!" He exclaimed, so happy for his mate.

"Thank you, now put me down!" she laughed and Teddy complied, but she was only on the ground for a few seconds before her father swooped in and picked her off the ground to swing her around in circles the same way Teddy had done before him.

"I'm so happy for you honey!" He said as he put her down. "Your mother and I were ecstatic when we got your letter; we know you two will be so perfect and happy together!"

"Thank you, Daddy," Lily beamed up at him, "I know I'll be happy too." She turned her head to Teddy and smiled broadly at him. Teddy winked in return.

"Harry," Teddy began, "I promise that I will never hurt your daughter, and that I will love her unconditionally with all my heart for the rest of my life." He didn't realize that he had pulled the girl in question close to him as she had stepped away from her father.

"I know that you will take great care of her, but I wasn't too sure how McGonagall would take the news, so I figured that I'd swing by and help you kids out, but now I have to go home and face the music," he said sounding like of some battle martyr. Seeing the couple's puzzled expressions, he explained, "I may have joked around with your mother and told her that the letter said that you were pregnant and Teddy was leaving you."

"You are so dead," Teddy laughed as Lily rolled her eyes. Harry nodded sadly before he said his goodbyes and turned to walk down the hallway that would lead him out of the castle.

"So," Lily turned to Teddy with a smile, "You wanna go get some dinner?"

"Alright," Teddy smirked, before slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her back towards his room, "After you and I have some more quality time," he said mischievously. Lily's tiny fists beat into his back harmlessly before giving up.

"Why is it anytime I want to eat, you want to have sex?" she asked him annoyed.

"I don't know, why is it anytime I want you, you would rather eat?"That remark earned him a not so harmless punch in the back.

"You're just lucky that it's a Hogsmede weekend and everyone that would help me escape my evil, advantage-taking Professor," she retorted.

"Hey," said Teddy feigning insult, "it's evil, advantage-taking fiancé to you!" Lily laughed and was placed back on her feet. They were at Teddy's door. He looked down at his beautiful mate and still marveled in the fact that she was his. "Mine," he said kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose.

"Yours," Lily affirmed. "Mine?" she said questioningly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yours," Teddy replied before kissing her hungrily and leading her into his room.

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Yes, I have not fallen off the face of the earth! I am back! And no, this is not the last chapter, I still have a few things up my sleeve…*insert evil laugh here*I apologize for not posting sooner, but life was crazy, but now that it's the Holidays life stops happening…right? Anywho, please tell me what you think, it helps motivate me to write faster! Thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 16

T. P. part 16

Teddy was sitting in the great hall and looking up at the big stage that had appeared there magically over night. It was Lily's graduation day. His wife's graduation day. _Wife_. He still loved that word. They had been married for almost two months now and so far every thing was perfect. Their wedding had been beautiful. Lily had walked down the isle wearing her grandmother's gown (which naturally had been adjusted a little have some flares of Lily thrown in) and looked absolutely stunning. If memory served, Teddy's best man, Albus, had to tell him to put is eye balls back in his head. The ceremony went by quickly but a moment that would forever stand out in Teddy's head was when they were proclaimed man and wife, Lily had pounced on him and kissed him more passionately then she probably should have considering James was sitting in the audience ready to kill his god brother turned brother in law at the sign of any wrong moves.

At the reception, there were many tears and beautiful speeches, and of course, as is the Weasley and Potter way, drama. Vic showed up at the end of the reception, and asked if she could talk to Teddy alone. Remembering what happened last time they where alone together, he refused.

"Any thing you have to say to me, you can say in front of bride," he said as he turned to the lovely woman in question, who was sipping champagne and looking at Vic warily.

"Fine, if you insist Ted," Vic said using Teddy's old pet name. "I think you made the wrong choice. Lily is just a little girl, and you could have had me, a real woman. I just want you to know that two years from now, when you're getting your divorce form this brat, I will be around." Teddy heard glass break behind him, Lily had clutched her champagne glass so hard it broke.

"I think you should leave now," Lily said dangerously.

"I'll leave when Ted wants me to leave," Vic returned, clearly under the delusion that he wanted her there in the first place. The only reason Vic had been invited was because Ginny had told them to be the bigger people and forgive her. But that was all over. Vic had just insulted his mate, and Teddy wasn't going to stand for that.

"Vic, apologize to my wife and leave," Teddy said, relishing the way the word 'wife' had felt on his lips. Vic just rolled her eyes.

"Just be happy I didn't object when I had the chance," she sneered. "We all know that Ted is still in love with me, and that you are just a little tart that he's fooling around with. Sooner or later, he'll come back to me. He always comes back to his true love."

"That's right, I do," Teddy said, looking in between the two girls, one of which was looking like she had just won the lottery and the other one in the white dress looking at him as though he were Voldemort's latest reincarnation. "Why do you think I came back to Lily, Vic?" he asked pulling the girl in the white dress close to him. "She's my one and only mate, and my first and true love. There is absolutely nothing that I would ever want more, then this beautiful creature right here." He looked down at her and her eyes so round and lovely, that he just had to kiss her. The kiss was simple and chaste, but it was interrupted by sarcastic clapping.

"Bravo, Ted," she jeered. "It was a very good performance, but it just lacked a certain truth that I think your character should have had."

"Vic, just go away," Lily said getting more and more annoyed as the seconds passed. This day was supposed to be perfect, for her, and Teddy wasn't going to let his ex-girlfriend get in the way of that.

"Poor baby, can't face the truth," Vic snarled, "he doesn't want you. He doesn't love you. He wants me. He needs me, he loves me. The key word here is 'me.' I'm the only one that can make him feel like a real man." Vic took a step toward Teddy but was stopped by Lily next words.

"He never asked you to marry him."

"Excuse me!" Vic shrieked, making her seem more like a banshee then a veela.

"He never asked you to marry him. He asked me. He never called you his mate and I bet he never you bit your neck to mark you as his, did he?" Lily pulled her long red hair off to one side to show off her long gorgeous neck, and the mostly faded red mark on her skin that fit Teddy's mouth perfectly. "Face it Vic, you're just embarrassing yourself by trying to convince us of Teddy's love for _**you**_ on _**our**_ wedding day. I think you should leave now."

Teddy heard, James yell "Oh Snap!" behind him and realized that the entire room was listening in on the conversation. Vic must have noticed too because she began to glance around the room, begging someone to back her up. When no one stepped forward, she bitterly told Teddy she'd see him in two years, and apperated on the spot.

After that little glitch in an otherwise perfect wedding, the couple had apperated to a little beach house on the coast, and shared their wonderful first night together as man and wife. They stayed there for the rest of the Easter holidays, before they had to return to school. It was surreal getting back on the train, knowing that he and his wife would be unable to be open about their relationship once again. Of course McGonagall knew, she had been at the wedding, but she had requested that they keep their marriage quiet while Lily remained a student. The first two days back were torture. Lily had his class only twice a week and she was studying for exams with Rose, Scorpious, and Sarah when she didn't have classes. Teddy knew that it was only for a few months, but after a while he really started to miss his little Lily. So, one night, he stormed the Library.

"Miss Potter!" he exclaimed, "I must speak with you immediately." He gestured for her to follow and lead her to his office. Once the door was closed, he grabbed his wife and kissed her hungrily. She let him kiss her for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Is this the only reason you need to speak to me _professor_?" she giggled.

"What can I say?" Teddy replied. "I'm a weak man, who needs his girl on regular bases." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she wouldn't let him.

"Teddy, we can't do this now, I have to study!" she told him. He looked down at her for a few minutes before pulling her head girl badge off her Hogwarts sweater.

"Lily, could you stop thinking about your exams for a half hour to be with your husband?" He asked looking down at her with puppy dog eyes. She lit up at the mention of 'husband' before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Teddy Bear, you know I love you more then anything, and I would absolutely love to throw my exams out the window and spend time with you, but I can't. If I'm going to get the job as potions mistress, and be near you all year I have to pass all of my exams with flying colors. If I don't then I may not get the job and then we will be apart for most of the year. You don't want that, do you?" She had made a sensible argument, and Teddy knew it was stupid, but he exploded.

"Fine! Fine! Go back to the library! It's clear that you would rather spend time with _Malfoy_ then me. So go on go back to your 'studying' if that is what you're doing!" Lily stood there stunned for a few seconds before kissing Teddy on the cheek, and calmly walking out the door without another word.

Teddy stood in the center of the room realizing what a tool he was being. He had gone off on the one person who understood him completely. He had fucking accused him of cheating on him with Rose's boyfriend! What was he thinking? He had just let the best thing that had ever happened to him walk out the door. He needed to go after her, apologize, but a second interruption in her studying might be just glutting for punishment. He would have to wait.

At midnight, Lily finally walked into the room. Teddy had snuck into her head girl room and magically placed a hundred little white candles all over. There was a hot bubble bath drawn in her bathroom, and Teddy was there to be her personal misuse and help her de-stress from the day. It was his was of apologizing for his craziness earlier. When she walked in, looking exhausted, Teddy held his breath. She hadn't yelled at him earlier but that didn't mean she would be happy to see him either. As she saw the room, her eyes grew wide and Teddy rushed to hug her.

"I'm sorry, Love. I was a totally ass when you being were calm and reasonable, I just really missed you and I got irrational, and I know you would never ever cheat on me and I-"

"I love you," Lily said simply before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

That had been their first fight as a married couple, and it had lead to really great make up sex, so Teddy figured that if they could survive exam week, they could survive anything. And now he was sitting in the great hall listening to Professor McGonagall ramble off the names of all the 7th years. He couldn't wait to hear Lily's name.

"Nicole Lister"

She was coming up soon.

"Jennifer Longbottom"

Teddy saw Neville stand up and clap with fatherly pride written all over his face.

"Lily Lupin"

There she was. She was perfect. Teddy was so focused on Lily that he didn't notice the confused stares and questioning glances. But once he heard some one say, "Professor Lupin has a daughter?" He just had to laugh. McGonagall also noticed the confusion and decided to remedy the situation.

"Professor Lupin, you may go collect your wife," she said with a smile. Teddy didn't need telling twice. He quickly ran over to Lily and pulled her into a tight embrace before kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear. The graduation ceremony continued on with out further interruptions, but at the end when everyone was taking pictures and saying goodbyes, Teddy and Lily were attacked by many of Lily's friends who weren't at the wedding and her ex-boyfriends who weren't happy with her being officially off the market. After the intense Q and A session, Teddy turned to his beautiful and perfect Lily.

"I love you," He told her.

"I love you too," she replied.

And as Teddy kissed her sweetly, he knew that he had found his perfect match. Who would have thought that Lily Lupin would be the perfect teacher's pet?

**AN: Yaaaaaay! Well, that's our story! Unless you guys want an epilogue… but in order to know if you do or not, you must review! Thanks you all of you for your positive feedback and wonderful help with my evil writers block. I luv you all! **


End file.
